The Slytherin Headmistress
by HogwartsDreamer113
Summary: Lucianna Pasen is the new Potions master and deputy headmistress at Hogwarts with a mysterious past.  Who is she, and why did she change her last name even though she never married?  Is she ashamed of something?  Rated T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Slytherin Headmistress **

_By TwiHarInk113_

**Prologue **

"I'm terribly sorry, Minerva, but I just don't think I'm right for the job. I'm getting older, you know, and thinking about retiring within the next couple of years." Judging by the expression on Professor Flitwick's face, he was truly sorry.

Hogwarts's newest headmistress, Professor McGonagall, sighed. She loved teaching, and was delighted to become headmistress, even though Hogwarts had been going through some difficult times in the past few years. Still, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life as headmistress. After all, she was sixty-four years old. Because of this, she needed to find a deputy headmaster or headmistress. Her first choice had been Filius Flitwick, the Charms professor and head of Ravenclaw house. Unfortunately, he had declined.

After a few moments' hesitation, Professor McGonagall said, "Alright, Filius. You're dismissed."

Professor McGonagall hoped she would have better luck with Professor Sprout, but when the Herbology Professor entered the headmistress's office, she gave a response similar to Flitwick's.

"I'm honored, Minerva, honestly, I am. I just don't think I'm capable of such as task." Professor Sprout said apologetically.

With another doleful sigh, Professor McGonagall dismissed Professor Sprout from her office. Then, she buried her head in her hands and moaned mournfully. What was she to do?

_If only Dumbledore were here_, thought McGonagall. Dumbledore always knew what to do in situations like this. Since the second wizarding war ended in 1998 with the Battle of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall and her colleagues spent the past year trying to rebuild the school. Finally, they were ready to reopen for the 1999 – 2000 school year. All of the Hogwarts students were glad to be back. As well as having double amount of seventh and first years, – the students were behind, since they had missed the 1998 – 1999 school year due to the war – Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, the greatest heroes of the war, would be returning to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year. Being the good student that she was, Hermione was returning to achieve her N.E.W.T.S, and she had convinced her friends to return with her. McGonagall was looking forward to seeing all three of them again.

The only piece of business left to complete was the hiring of new staff and the finding of a deputy headmaster or headmistress. Unfortunately, this was proving to be the most difficult task McGonagall ever had to complete as headmistress so far.

A total of three teachers needed to be hired for the following year. Professor Slughorn went back into retirement after the war, so a new Potions master was need. And, as always, a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was needed as well. The third teacher, of course, would replace McGonagall herself in Transfiguration.

The deputy headmaster or headmistress would have to be a Slytherin. There was no way around it. The deputy headmaster or headmistress was required to also be head of one of the houses. McGonagall had already offered the head of Gryffindor to Hagrid, but both he and McGonagall knew the wizarding community wouldn't tolerate a half-giant as Hogwarts's headmaster. For this reason, McGonagall needed a good, trustworthy Slytherin. Unfortunately, trustworthy Slytherins were extremely hard to find.

By the end of June, Professor McGonagall, with the help of professors Flitwick, Hagrid, and Sprout, had found a D.A.D.A teacher and a Transfiguration teacher. The D.A.D.A was a handsome Gryffindor in his late twenties. He had curly dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. The new Transfiguration teacher was perhaps McGonagall's biggest fan. McGonagall was her idol.

The only person Hogwarts needed now was the perfect Potions teacher and deputy headmaster or headmistress. McGonagall was sure there was one out there somewhere, and she was determined to find them.

McGonagall had had several Slytherin hopefuls come in for an interview, but none of them fit. Most of the wizards and witches were past students of McGonagall, so she knew them well. Some of them were too power hungry, while others just weren't fit to be teachers.

Professors Flitwick, Hagrid, and Sprout spent countless hours in McGonagall's office, helping with the interviews. It was now July 3rd, and all four professors were growing anxious. As they gathered in McGonagall's office at ten o'clock in the morning for the first interview of the day, the professors hoped the next person to walk through McGonagall's door would be their next Potions master.

Finally, the expected knock on the door came. All four professors stiffened, not knowing what to expect.

"Come in," called Professor McGonagall softly, her voice barely audible.

The door slowly creaked open, and a women in her late thirties entered. She stared at McGonagall, her face full of shock. McGonagall stared back.

"Take a seat, please." Professor McGonagall said with a smile.

**Author's note: I'm sorry the first chapter was so short. Please bear with me here while I bind the story together. By the way, I LOVE any kind of reviews, so if you could take the time to write one and let me know what you think, I would GREATLY appreciate it. Thanks! :)**

**~TwiHarInk113**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Era

Chapter 1: A New Era

My name is Lucianna Pasen. I am a formal Slytherin, and came back to Hogwarts in pursuit of the position of Potions master. My birth date is January 9th, 1960, but people say I look a lot younger than my age, unlike my twin brother, who has always appeared to be older. My shiny, raven-black hair falls to my waist, and my eyes, which are as dark as caves and just as mysterious, are intimidating to most people. I have a tall, slender stature, and small, delicate hands. My face is completely wrinkle-free, for which I am grateful.

I am a half-blood, born to a witch and a muggle, yet I was placed in Slytherin house. My best class in school was potions, yet Professor Slughorn ignored my talent. Instead, he favored Lily Evans, whom I despised. When I was twenty-one, I changed my last name, despite never getting married. I was ashamed of my family. Therefore, I had no desire to share the same last name.

As I headed to the headmistress's office, I was only slightly nervous. I didn't know what to expect. I knew Dumbledore had been killed during the war, so obviously, he was no longer headmaster. Professor McGonagall was deputy headmistress when I was in school, but I was sure she _must _be at least a hundred years old. To me, she was old when I went to Hogwarts, and that had been in the 70's. I thought she would have retired. Then again, Dumbledore was Headmaster until the day he died, and he lived to be one hundred and fifteen years old, so it was possible McGonagall was still there, but I doubted it.

When I reached the headmistress's office, I quietly knocked on the door. "Come in," a voice called so quietly, I wouldn't have heard it if I weren't paying attention. I opened the door slowly, making it creak. When the door was completely open, I had a full view of professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Hagrid. I stared at McGonagall, unable to hide my shock. She stared back at me.

"Take a seat, please." Professor McGonagall said.

I did as I was told. Everyone was silent for a moment. Finally, looking at her interview sheet, McGonagall said, "Ms. Lucianna Pasen, I presume?"

I nodded. "That is correct."

McGonagall smiled, which surprised me. I never liked McGonagall when I was in school. She was too strict in my opinion. It didn't really matter, because I wasn't exactly her favorite student.

"I remember you." McGonagall said. "You were in… class of '78, I believe. But, didn't your last name used to be -"

"Excuse me, Professor," I interrupted. "But why does it matter what my last name _used _to be? My last name is now Pasen, and that is what I wish to be called."

McGonagall nodded, and changed the subject. "Can you explain your family life, Ms. Pasen? Do you have a husband? Children?

I wondered what that question had to do with getting a job at Hogwarts. "I'm not married, and I never was." I answered truthfully. "I also have no children, so my life is pretty solitary."

"If you don't mind me asking," Professor Flitwick began, "If you were never married, then why did you change your last name?"

I frowned. "That's not something I like to talk about." I replied, trying not to sound rude.

Flitwick nodded, and McGonagall moved on to the next question.

"What was your previous career before applying to Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked.

"I was a healer at St. Mungo's." I answered.

"And why did you leave that job to pursue a career at Hogwarts?"

I sighed. "I just feel being a healer didn't really… fit. I also feel Hogwarts would better fit my needs.

"And what sparked your interest in the position of Potions master and deputy headmistress? Professor McGonagall inquired.

I hesitated, trying to find the perfect words. "My best subject at school had always been Potions. I excelled in it, and I want to help Hogwarts students excel as well. Also, most of my friends have said I am a natural born leader. They used to tease me, saying I would be headmistress of Hogwarts someday. None of them ever knew I would have an opportunity like this!"

McGonagall nodded. Her face was unreadable. Finally, she said, "Thank you, Ms. Pasen. That will be all, unless you three have any questions." McGonagall looked at each of the others in turn. Each professor shook his or her head.

"Very well, then. You're dismissed, Ms. Pasen." McGonagall said.

"Thank you, Professor." I said politely, and left the room. Once outside the headmistress's office, I closed my eyes and sighed. Why had my interview been so short? I thought it had gone well. Evidently, McGonagall didn't think so. _Oh well, _I thought. It was a shame, but I could always go back to being a healer. Still, I couldn't help feeling disappointed.

A week later, an owl appeared outside my kitchen window. I soon discovered the letter it carried was from Hogwarts!

_Dear Ms. Lucianna Pasen,_

_After some discussion, we have come to a unanimous decision to hire you as our new Potions master and deputy headmistress. Everyone on the interviewing staff agreed you would be the best fit for the position. School starts September 1__st__, as usual, but we expect you to be at Hogwarts and settled in no later than __July 20__th__.__ We look forward to seeing you again and starting a new era at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress,_

_Rubeus Hagrid, Head of Gryffindor,_

_Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw,_

_And Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff._

I gave a little squeal of delight. I would be teaching at Hogwarts! It was a dream come true for me. Like my new coworkers, I couldn't wait to start a new era at Hogwarts. It was going to be the best era of them all. I was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3: Trying to Ditch the Memories

**Fun fact: "Pasen" means "Easter" in Dutch! I did not know it meant Easter ahead of time, and therefore I have a different reason for naming my OC Pasen (I will not tell you this reason, because I will spoil the story if I do, and you do not want that.) **

**Warning: Chapter includes minor swearing and abuse.**

**Chapter 2: Trying to Ditch the Memories**

Even though I had until July 20th to settle in my new home, I wanted to go to Hogwarts as soon as possible. So, I left my cozy little house in the middle of London and set out for Hogwarts on July 12th. Once at the castle, I made my way to McGonagall's office, and knocked on the door.

When McGonagall opened it, she smiled. "Good Afternoon, _Professor _Pasen. What a pleasant surprise. How are you today?"

"Please, Professor, call me Lucianna." I said. "And I'm good. Thank you for asking. And yourself?"

"I'm wonderful." Said McGonagall. "I will only call you Lucianna if you call _me _Minerva. Am I understood?"

"Of course… Minerva." It felt so strange to call my formal professor by her first name.

"I suppose you want to set up your office as soon as possible?" McGonagall - or should I say Minerva - said.

I nodded, and Minerva led me down to the dungeons. She gave me a quick tour, reminding me where I could find the Slytherin common room and the various potions on the shelves. Then, she led me to a room in the very back of the dungeon.

"This is your office, and living quarters." McGonagall explained as she unlocked the door. Once we were inside, I was surprised to find how large the office was. Inside my office was, of course, a desk, but there was a lot more space beyond that. In one corner I found my bed, an armchair, and a dresser. There was also a small kitchen with a sink, stove, microwave, and a miniature refrigerator, even though the kitchen elves prepared most of the professors' meals. In the far end of the room was a bathroom, which would be useful in the middle of the night when I didn't feel like leaving my room.

"Wow." I exclaimed. "I had no idea all of this was back here."

Minerva chuckled. "I had the same reaction my first day working at Hogwarts. My, that was such a long time ago. Well, I'll let you get settled while I finish up some last minute headmistress duties." With that, Minerva swiftly left the room.

I sighed, and flopped down on my bed, taking everything in. After a few minutes, I began to unpack. The first thing I pulled out was a photo of my brother and me when we were about nine years old. We were laughing and teasing each other, and appeared to be having the time of our lives. I don't know who took the picture. I couldn't have been our parents, because neither of them seemed to care for us very much. My brother and I, however, stuck to each other like glue. We used to be very close when we were young. Sometimes I wonder whatever happened to that relationship, but deep down in my heart, I know exactly what happened.

Trying to blink back the tears, I quickly put the photograph, and its frame, on my dresser and finished unpacking.

My first week at Hogwarts, I didn't feel like eating meals with the other Hogwarts professors. For reasons unknown to me, I just didn't feel like socializing. One night, I was eating my dinner alone in my office, when suddenly, there was a gentle knock on my door. Wondering who it could be, I got up slowly and answered the door to find Minerva standing outside.

"Can I help you, Minerva?" I asked.

I noticed Minerva was holding something in her arms. The object was covered, so I couldn't tell what it was.

"I don't believe I'm the one that needs help." Minerva said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"I haven't seen you since you came here." Minerva explained. "Is there something on your mind?"

I shake my head no.

"Well, just in case you need it, I have something for you." McGonagall unwrapped the object in her hands and revealed a pensieve. "Professor Dumbledore left me this pensieve after he died, and now I'm giving it to you. Use it as needed."

"Th-thank you." I stammered. Minerva smiled, and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Sighing, I decided to put the pensieve to use.

"_YOU BITCH!" There was a crash as my father through something across the room at my mother._

"_I BELIEVE THE CORRECT TERM IS WITCH!" My mother screamed. "Mother was right! I never should have married a muggle!"_

_It was about eleven o'clock at night, and my parents were having the biggest fight of possibly their entire marriage. At six years old, I was terrified. Tears were flowing steadily down my face, and I was sobbing out of fear. Suddenly, my bedroom door slowly opened._

"_Luci?" A tiny, frightened voice asked._

"_I'm so scared!" I cried. My brother ran over to me, climbed on my bed, and gave me a comforting hug._

"_It'll be okay, Luci. I promise."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I just do." My brother promised._

_The memory faded, and a new one replaced it. It took place a week after my parents' argument. I was sitting alone on top of a hill near my house. Once again, tears were streaming down my face._

"_Lucianna, where are you?" my brother called. "Please answer me." _

"_I'm over here." I called back weakly._

_Soon, my brother had joined me on the hill. He sat down in the grass beside me. "What's wrong, Luci? Please tell me."_

"_Why don't Mummy and Daddy love us?" I whimpered._

"_Luci, they – they do love us." My brother stammered. "I mean… they must. We – we're their kids."_

"_But they don't!" I cried. "They only call me 'Girl' and you 'Boy'. They never use our names. Ever."_

_My brother was silent for a moment. Finally, he said, "Then we'll give ourselves names."_

"_Wh-what do you mean?"_

"_Nicknames!" My brother exclaimed. "You know, pretend names. When we say them, no one but us will know who that is!"_

_My eyes lit up. "Yeah!" I shouted. "What's your name gonna be?"_

"_Prince." My brother said without hesitation. " 'cause I'm gonna be a prince someday!"_

"_Of what?" I asked, curious._

"_I dunno." My brother said softly. "But I will once I'm the prince of it. Now you need a name."_

_I was really having trouble thinking of one, when suddenly, a large, black bird landed into the tree next to us. "Raven!" I cried. "My name is Raven, 'cause my hair is black!"_

_From then on my brother and I were known to each other as Prince and Raven. _

Once my memories were in the pensieve, I put it on the dresser next to my photo. Then, I finished eating my dinner in peace.

On July 20th, Minerva called a staff meeting, the first of the year. It was held in the Great Hall, even though meetings were normally held in the headmaster's – or in Minerva's case headmistress's - office. However, everyone agreed that since there were no students in the Great Hall at the moment, the space was better for a staff meeting than the headmistress's office.

Other than Minerva, I was the first to arrive in the Great Hall. McGonagall smiled and I sat down in the deputy headmistress's spot beside her. Not much was said as we watched the other professors file in. Minerva introduced me to each professor, although most of them already knew who I was. So far, the only professor I didn't know was Professor Julia Sniderson, the new Transfiguration teacher. Despite being a Ravenclaw, she was a bit loopy in my opinion.

Suddenly, a man in his late twenties rushed in. He was extremely good-looking, with dark, curly hair and icy blue eyes. "Sorry I'm late." The man said. "There was a boggart in my classroom, and I had trouble getting rid of it." When he saw me, it was as if he had seen four rainbows in the sky at one time. Even when he was talking to Minerva, his eyes never left mine. Embarrassed, I looked away.

Minerva noticed his staring as well, but she just thought he was confused as to who I was. "Oh, I'm sorry Jason. I didn't properly introduce you to _Miss_ – she really made the "miss" stand out – Lucianna Pasen, Hogwarts new Potions Master and deputy headmistress. Lucianna, this is Jason Clearton, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Jason cleared his throat and leaned over to shake my hand. I couldn't help but notice his hand was sweaty, as if he were nervous about something.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Pasen." He said and went around the table to sit down.

"Same here." I said with a smile. "Except to meet _you."_

Once Jason was sitting down, Minerva called the meeting to order. Throughout the meeting, I noticed Jason was once again staring at me. Minerva had me stand up and give a speech, but I was quiet for the majority of the meeting, as I was new as a teacher.

After the meeting, I decided to confront Jason and ask him why his eyes never left me during the entire meeting. As I called out to him, Jason quickly turned around. Just as before, he seemed nervous. Thinking quickly, he gave me and strange look. "I wasn't staring at you, and if you thought I _was _then you must have been staring at _me_." Jason smiled charmingly and began to walk away.

"I was _not_!" I called after him. "You're just afraid to admit your feelings!"

Jason froze, but didn't turn around or say anything. Then, he continued walking, much faster this time. What was up with this guy?

**A/N: hmm… Lucianna has a ****Very ****mysterious past doesn't she? Who is this woman? If you had an idea, feel free to PM me, but do not say anything in a review. Well, still review, just don't give the story away to anyone else if you think you've figured Lucianna out. Thanks! :)**

**Also, I adopted the ending of this chapter from my friend Ashlynne, who has been in a similar situation. (Although she doesn't like the guy at all) Thanks, Ashie! (although you're probably not reading this right now.)**

**~ TwiHarInk113**


	4. Chapter 4: First Time

**Chapter 3: First Time**

As July turned into August, I began to actually socialize with my fellow professors. I now eat meals in the Great Hall, instead of in my office.

Now that I was spending more time with the other professors, I noticed Jason was no longer staring at me. In fact, things were exactly the opposite. Jason sat at the opposite end of the Great Hall from me. He only spoke to me when necessary. I wondered if I had hurt his feelings when I said he was afraid to admit them. I was beginning to regret my words, but didn't know how to go about fixing them.

August passed much faster than expected. On my last night without students, I began to grow anxious, so I read a book. Reading always helps calm my nerves. Around nine o'clock at night, there was a timid knock on my door. Expecting Minerva, I opened the door. However, the person outside the door was not Minerva after all; it was Jason. Jason just stood there awkwardly for a moment before he asked, "Um… may I come in?"

"Sure…." I said slowly.

I told Jason to sit in my armchair while I sat on my bed. As usual, Jason seemed to be nervous.

"So, are you nervous for tomorrow?" Jason asked.

"A little." I answered truthfully. "You?"

"I am _extremely _nervous." Jason admitted.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Well, I _am _the D.A.D.A teacher after all, and Hogwarts always needs a new one _every _year."

I frowned. "But that was only because of Vol—you-know-who. Now that he's gone, I'm sure the position's safe."

Jason sighed. "I know. But I'm still nervous."

"Well, don't be." I reassured him. "You're a Gryffindor! Act like it."

Jason smiled. His smile was dazzling. "I'll try." He said.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked suddenly.

Jason's face turned red. "Oh, I almost forgot! Here, these are for you." He said, handing me a box full of chocolates.

It was mine turn to blush. "Thanks, but… why me?"

Jason smiled. "I owe you an apology. I wasn't very friendly towards you in the past few weeks, and I'm sorry for that. It wasn't very kind of me."

"You're sorry?" I asked in amazement. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I was rude to you when I said you were afraid to show your feelings. I probably hurt your feelings and embarrassed you. I guess that's the Slytherin in me."

Jason frowned. "No, it's true. I _do _have trouble admitting my feelings. And for a good reason, too."

Before I got a chance to ask him what he had meant, Jason checked his watch and said, "I should be going. Good luck tomorrow."

I smiled. "Thanks. You, too."

The following morning, Minerva called a last-minute meeting to discuss the schedule. Afterwards, Minerva went over what I would do to welcome the first years. "It's simple really." Minerva assured me. "All you have to do is introduce yourself and explain the sorting process. First years, as you know, are very timid, even the Gryffindors-to-be. So try not to frighten them."

When it was time for the students to come, the entire castle was buzzing with excitement. Peeves flew all around the castle, singing as loud as he could, while Filch chased him cursing all the while. Hagrid led the scared first years to me right on time, and I took a deep breath before beginning my speech.

"Welcome first years!" I began. "My name is Professor Pasen, and I am your deputy headmistress, Potions master, and head of Slytherin House. Once you enter these doors, you will enter the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into your appropriate houses. The four houses are Slytherin, for the cunning, Gryffindor, for the brave, Ravenclaw, for the intelligent, and Hufflepuff, for the kind. Does anyone have any questions?"

When no one replied, I led the first years into the Great Hall. After Minerva said a few words, I called the first student's name.

"Andrews, Robert." I called loud and clear.

I kept reading off names until finally I came to "Zachary, Krista." Once Krista was sorted into Hufflepuff, Minerva took the lead. She cleared her throat loudly and tapped a gavel on the table three times, which quieted everyone down.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone!" Minerva said. All of the students cheered and applauded. "We're in for a wonderful year! First off, I'd like to welcome back Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, the biggest heroes of the war!"

There was more cheering and applauding as the Golden Trio looked down at their plates in embarrassment.

"Now, knowing I would just embarrass them even further, I am not going to make them say any speeches." Minerva continued. The students laughed. "Secondly, I would like to introduce to you three new Hogwarts Professors: Professor Pasen, our new Potions Master, deputy headmistress, and head of Slytherin, Professor Clearton, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Professor Sniderson, our new Transfiguration teacher."

After each teacher was announced, the students applauded. Then, each new professor gave a short speech. After we were finished, Minerva spoke again, "Also, I'd like to announce that Professor Hagrid is replacing me as head of Gryffindor!" Minerva waited for the applause to end before continuing. "Because we are a year behind the times, both the amount of first years and seventh years has doubled. Classes for these years will be quite crowded, but we can make do with the space we have. Also, the staff of Hogwarts, along with the help of many volunteers, has worked long and hard to rebuild the school, so I believe we are in for a fabulous year. Because of this, I expect everyone to try their hardest in order to succeed. And, now, without further hesitation, let the feast begin!"

To the amazement of all of the first years, food magically appeared on each of their plates, and they all began to eat. My plate was filled with food as well, and I sat down to eat the best meal of the year. Overall, I thought my first day as deputy headmistress went well. I hoped the rest of the year would go just as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Ten Questions

**Chapter 4: Ten Questions**

Snow now covers the ground. Frost is on every branch of every tree, even the whomping willow, and all of Hogwarts' grounds are white. Christmas really is the best time of the year. Everything is beautiful, and students and teachers alike are kinder to one another. Nearly everyone – except for Filch, of course – seems to be in a good mood.

I love my classes. The first years are actually, for the most part, well behaved, and I enjoy talking to my sixth and seventh year students. I find the Golden Trio particularly interesting. They don't like to discuss the things they've seen and done during the war, but when they do, I actually learn a lot from them. Sometimes I wonder if they should be teaching _me_, instead of the other way around.

It was a week before Christmas break, and I was giving my Slytherin/Gryffindor seventh years a few minutes to socialize while I wrote the directions for the day on the board. Harry and Ginny Weasley sat in the front row, talking to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting directly behind them. Everyone at Hogwarts knew that red-headed Ginny Weasley was dating the boy-who-lived, and many girls were jealous. Two examples were Alexis Anderson and Tasha Sanders, two seventh-year Slytherins who were sixth years during the war. This particular morning, they decided to confront Harry and tried to get him to talk about the war. They were really starting to annoy him.

"What was Voldemort like, Harry?" asked Alexis flirtatiously. "Weren't you scared?"

"How did you survive when Voldemort killed you in the forest, Harry?" Tasha asked when Harry didn't answer Alexis's questions. "_I _heard Narcissa Malfoy told Voldemort you were dead."

"Please. I don't want to talk about it." Harry whispered.

"Oh, Harry, are you _still_ scared of Voldemort?" Alexis mocked. "Is _that_ why you won't answer our questions?"

"He said he doesn't want to talk about it, so shut up!" Ginny snapped.

"Make us, Weasley." Tasha snarled.

I turned around just to see Alexis and Tasha fly across the room into a shelf of potions, causing several bottles to break.

"Ms. Weasley!" I snapped. "That was extremely inappropriate! Ten points from Gryffindor and detention with me on Saturday!"

"But Professor, they were harassing Harry! And next Saturday is Hogsmeade weekend! I still need to buy gifts for my family." Ginny protested. I knew she would be upset, because she probably had been looking forward to spending time with Harry in Hogsmeade.

"I know they were. That's why I'm taking _twenty _points from Slytherin and scheduling a detention for Ms. Anderson and Ms. Sanders for the same day. However, your behavior was a completely improper way to deal with the situation. At eighteen years old, you should know better than that, Ms. Weasley." I said. "Now, everyone turn to page 183 and follow the instructions I've written out for you on the board.

Sighing, I began walking around the room, giving help to students who needed it. _Honestly! _I thought. Sometimes my seventh years were more immature than my first years. I suppose it was being in love that did it.

Two weeks later, most of the students had gone home for the holidays. I had been using the pensieve frequently, but painful memories still came to me. Soon, they began to give me dreadful headaches. One particular evening, my headache was so bad, I skipped dinner. It went away eventually, after I put yet another memory into the pensieve, but by that time, dinner was over. As soon as the headache was gone, I opened my office door and began to reorganize my classroom, something I always did after a particularly painful memory. When I had gotten to the blackboard, I suddenly heard someone coming down the stairs. Quickly, I went to investigate. Once at the stairs, I found Jason, coming down to visit me.

Jason smiled when he saw me, but that smile quickly disappeared. "Is everything alright, Lucianna? Why weren't you at dinner?"

I hesitated. "I... uh… didn't feel like coming to dinner."

Jason stared at me. "You are a mysterious woman, Lucianna, you know that?"

"How so?" I asked.

Jason didn't answer me. Instead, he asked, "Why didn't you feel like coming dinner. You aren't going back into your life of solitude, are you?"

"No!" I defended. "I told you! I just didn't feel like coming. That's all."

"Why not?" Jason asked innocently with a twinkle in his eye.

I glared at him. "None of your business."

"You see!"

"See what?" I asked, annoyed.

Jason sighed. "That is _exactly _why you are mysterious. You don't want anyone to know _anything _about you, even something as simple as why you didn't come to dinner."

I stared at him. "And why do you even want to know?" I asked softly.

Jason sighed again. "I just want to know what you are thinking, what you are going through. I only want to be your friend, Lucianna, and as your friend, I need to be there whenever you need help."

"Who says I need help?"

Jason closed his eyes and groaned. "_You _are impossible."

"What do you want from me?"

Jason hesitated. "Look, I'll make a deal with you. I want to ask you ten questions, just ten, and then I'll leave you alone, and you can come to me to talk only when you want to. You can answer the questions any way you want to, but I want you to promise me you'll be completely honest. In addition, _I _promise to answer any questions that I ask myself. Do we have a deal?"

I sighed. I knew that if I didn't agree to his plan, Jason would _never _stop coming after me, and I didn't want that. "Follow me." I said shortly and led him into my office.

Once we were seated and the door was closed, I said, "Ask away."

Jason thought for a moment. "Do you have any nicknames?" he asked. "Remember, honesty is the key."

Why was he asking me this, of all things? Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. "My brother called me Raven, when we were little, because of my hair."

Jason smiled. "This does not count as one of my questions alright?" He paused. I nodded hesitantly, and then Jason continued. "What do you think of the name 'Luci'?"

"Luci?" I asked, pondering that thought. "I think it sounds…prefect."

Jason smiled. "Good. I like it too. It fits you. As for me, my brothers called me Jay, or Jay Jay – I despised Jay Jay, by the way – but my favorite was Blue Jay."

"Blue Jay?"

"It's because of my eyes." Jason explained.

I nodded. "Go on."

"Tell me about your family. I want a detailed description of each member."

I sighed. "I have a twin brother named… well, I always called him Prince. We used to be so close, but…"

"But…what?" Jason asked softly.

Suddenly, I burst into tears. I just couldn't help myself.

Immediately, Jason's face softened, and I knew he regretted his question. "Shh…" he soothed. "Please, don't cry, Luci. I... I'm sorry."

I quickly dried my tears. "No, _I'm_ sorry." I said. "I don't know what came over me. I just get so emotional sometimes when I talk about what happened between my brother and me."

"Alright. I won't make you say anything more about him." Jason assured me. "What about your parents? What are they like?"

"I'm a half-blood." I explained. "My mother was a witch, and my father a muggle. They fought often, and never really cared for my brother and me. They ended up getting a divorce when we were twelve."

"I'm sorry." Jason whispered.

"Don't be. My dad was a jerk anyway. He hated any and all things magic. He didn't really like much of anything, though." I managed a weak laugh.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you about my family. My mother died when I was four, and was a Gryffindor, like my younger brother and I. My father and older brother were Slytherins, and it seemed as if there was nothing my younger brother, Jacob, and I could do to please him. My older brother, Jonathan, was the same way. Jacob and I have always felt like failures."

Jason paused for a moment, trying to think of the next question. "When is your birthday, month, day, and year?"

"Jay!" I exclaimed with a laugh. "That's not something you ask a _lady_! But, for your information, it's January 9th, 1960."

Jason's eyes grew wide. "No way!" He exclaimed. "Mine's March 13th, 1971! I honestly thought you were closer to my age!"

I shrugged. "Everyone does. What, do you think I'm too old for you?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I instantly regretted them, and blushed. Luckily, my office was beginning to grow dim, so I don't think Jason noticed.

"No!" Jay exclaimed. "I mean… age doesn't matter… for a friend, I mean. Minerva and Dumbledore were friends, and there was, what about a fifty-three-year age difference, there, wasn't there…" By the way Jason was rambling on, I could tell he was feeling just as awkward as I was.

Quickly, I asked for the next question. "What are the tops things you like and dislike about yourself?"

I pondered his question for a moment before answering. "The best thing is my ambition. When I have a dream, I go after it, and never stop until I get there. Ever since I was young, I wanted to be headmistress, and now, before I know it, I will be. However, I _don't _like how cruel I sometimes am to other people. When my dreams aren't going exactly as planned, I tend to pull other people down with me, and that's not right."

Jason was quiet for a moment. Then he said softly, "I don't think you're cruel. I think you are a very kind person, and a fair, just, and excellent teacher."

I smiled weakly. "Thanks. What about you?"

Jason smiled back. "My _physical _bravery is a quality I treasure most about myself. I'm always ready to face danger, especially when protecting the people I love. My _emotional _bravery, however, is a different story. As I told you before, I sometimes have trouble admitting my emotions. Now, if you could become an Animagious, what would you be?"

That question was a no-brainer. "A fox. They are sly and cunning, but are always careful to stay out of sight from both predators and prey. Besides, that's what my patronus is. _Expecto Patronum!_"

A silvery form flew out from my wand and danced around the room, trailing its bushy tail behind it. Soon, a silvery eagle joined it in the sky, and they danced together before coming back to their creators.

"Well, I _am_ an Animagious, and I take form of an eagle, because eagles are bold and majestic. And as you just saw, my protronus is also a bald eagle." Jason explained. "Have you ever seen somebody die?"

I hesitated. "Only in my nightmares." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked softly.

"My brother passed away about a year and a half ago. I never actually saw him die, but the scene still haunts my dreams."

Jason was quiet for a moment. "I watch my mother die." He said quietly. "When my older brother, Jonathan was six, he once got very angry with my mother. He got a hold of her wand and used the killing curse on her, not knowing what it would do. My father was devastated, and wished he and my mother never used those words around him. He didn't think Jonathan would be able to learn them so quickly."

"How horrible." I whispered.

Jason merely shrugged. "It was an accident, but yes, Jonathan _did _feel horrible as the years passed." He paused, trying to change the subject. "Who were your friends in school?"

"My closest friends were other girls from Slytherin. I was pretty popular in my house. Unfortunately, I don't see any of those friends anymore." I answered.

Jason nodded. "I mostly hung out with my dorm mates. We were a close group. Who were your favorite and least favorite professors and why?"

"Slughorn was my favorite because I loved Potions, and McGonagall, ironically, was my least favorite – don't tell her I said that. She was just too strict for my liking."

"Really?" asked Jason. "McGonagall was my favorite! I thought she was a great teacher. I still do. My least favorite teacher was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in my fifth year. He was horrible. I don't think he cared at all. Most days we just had a study hall. 'It's very important to complete your homework,' he said. 

"What's the point of having a DADA class then?" I asked.

Jason shrugged and moved on to the next question. "Have you ever been in love?"

"No. Well, I have had boyfriends in the past but let's just say no of them… worked out." I smiled as memories came back to me, memories of the crazy boys and men I've dated.

Maybe I was losing my mind, but I could have sworn I saw Jason smile. "Neither have I." He said, and then was silent.

I waited for a moment and then said. "Last question, Jay! Make it a good one."

Jason blinked. "Oh… sorry." He hesitated. "What is your boggart?"

I grimaced. I really didn't want to answer this question, but I made a promise to answer _all _of the questions _honestly_. "My boggart is seeing my brother in pain. I hate seeing him hurt." I said softly. "What's yours?"

Jason sighed. "Mine… mine is never finding love. You know, always being alone forever."

Suddenly, the bell on my clock rang, announcing it was now eleven o'clock. We had both lost track of time.

"Whoa!" Jason exclaimed. "I should go. See you tomorrow, Luci."

I smiled. "Bye, Jay."

Jason turned to leave but stopped in the middle of the doorway. He looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped himself. "Good night." He said finally.

I smiled again. "Good night." I said as I watched him go. As Jason climbed the dungeon, I noticed my heart was beating much too fast. _Quiet down! _I told it, but my heart just wouldn't listen.


	6. Chapter 6: Wrong

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! It really means a lot to me. Just to let you know, this story is going to be fast-paced, simply because it takes place over 20+ years, and if I write about every single month of **_**every single **_**year, the story would get **_**way **_**too long. Besides, most of the action will happen after 2009 (the year Teddy Lupin comes to Hogwarts :) ), and it's only 2000 right now. :) Let me know if I'm moving too fast, and I'll try to slow it down. Thanks again! ~ TwiHarInk113**

**Chapter 5: Wrong**

Summer passes more quickly than other time of year for me. It seems like the last day of school was just yesterday, and now it is September 1st again. I am sure the 2000-2001 school year will be just as good as the last one.

Today started like any other first day of school, for Hogwarts, anyway. I lead the first years into the Great Hall and waited impatiently for them to get sorted. Minerva gave a short speech, and then the feast began.

Half way through the feast Minerva whispered in my ear, "Meet me in my office in five minutes." Without another word, Minerva stood up and left the table. I followed shortly after.

When I entered Minerva's office, I found her standing near the window, silently gazing outside it. "Minerva?" I asked softly.

Minerva turned around slowly at the sound of my voice. "Take a seat, please." She said with a smile.

"Is anything wrong, Headmistress?" I asked when we were both seated.

Minerva smiled. "No, nothing's wrong. It's quite the opposite actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I strongly believe last school year couldn't have gone any better. Do you have any idea why that is?" Minerva said.

I shake my head no. "I'm afraid I don't have the slightest idea."

Minerva smiled again. "Well, part of it has to do with having a fantastic deputy headmistress. Lucianna, you've done so much for Hogwarts in the past year, and for that, I thank you."

I blushed. "Thank _you, _Minerva."

"I'm just glad to have you as my deputy headmistress, Lucianna." Minerva said. "But the real reason I called you in here is because there is something I _must _know, and I want your honest opinion. Overall, how do you honestly think I'm doing as headmistress?"

My mouth fell open. "Why, Minerva, I think you're wonderful."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course, I do!"

Minerva sighed. "I just tend to doubt myself sometimes. I feel like I have to live up to Dumbledore's standards, and he was, in my opinion, the greatest headmaster who ever lived. Those are big shoes to fill."

"Minerva," I said softly. "Please, listen to me. I agree he wasHogwarts greatest headmaster, but that doesn't mean you can't live up to him. You have the same great qualities he did, I can see it. Dumbledore would be proud."

Minerva stared at me. "You are absolutely right. Now, unless you have something to tell me, you're free to go."

"Thank you, Minerva." I said and left her office.

Several months passed, and before everyone knew it, 2001 was here. The students had just gotten back from their winter break, and many of them were squirrelly.

"Quiet down!" I said to my fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors when I was ready to begin class. "As you hopefully recall, before break, I gave you a thirteen-inch essay assignment. If you could please bring that up to me, we can get class started."

Several students groaned, which wasn't a good sign. The students slowly brought their papers up to me and made a pile on my desk. With a frown, I counted the papers. I counted twenty-one papers, while there were thirty-three students in the class. That was only sixty-three percent of the class, a horrible percentage.

"This is outrageous!" I scolded. "Only sixty-three percent of you turned in an assignment! This means thirty-seven percent of you will never succeed in life if you keep it up! You'll end up with the kind of the jobs that not even a werewolf – and they struggle to find work _every _day– would want. In addition to the work some of you didn't complete, _everyone _now must do a _sixteen-inch _report on gratitude. You kids don't know how lucky you are. While some people, such as werewolves, struggle to get by, you are ungrateful slackers. Who would hire you if you slack off _now_? I sure wouldn't. This report is due tomorrow, no exceptions! I suggest you get to work."

I took a deep breath, and sunk down in my chair. How could I make these kids care? I cared about their futures, so why couldn't they? Maybe they just didn't understand, but how could I explain it to them? The entire room was silent, and it stayed that way for the entire class period.

When class was over, I said, "Class dismissed," and the class was out of the room like a stampede of wildebeests.

Later that day, I overheard a group of fifth year Gryffindors say my name, so I decided to tune in on the conversation. As I found out, eavesdroppers never hear anything good.

"Pasen is being so unfair!" exclaimed one of the girls.

"I know!" exclaimed another. "Who does she think she is, telling people they're not going to succeed in life?"

"That's just _wrong_." A third chimed in.

I did everything I could not to protest and let the girls know I was listening. I wasn't being unfair at all. I only cared about their futures. Why couldn't they understand?

Suddenly, I realized something I never thought about before. I was just like Minerva! When I was in school I thought Minerva was strict and unfair. Now, I realize the only reason she was strict was because she cared about what would happen to us and wanted us to care as well. I decided to go to her, and explain how I was wrong about her all these years.

Quickly, I ran to Minerva's office and knocked on the door. Minerva opened the door almost immediately.

"Just the person I want to see. Come inside." Minerva said, and led me into the office. "Hogwarts needs excitement."

I stared at Minerva. "What are you talking about?"

"Hogwarts needs excitement." Minerva repeated. "I overheard two first years talking about how they expected more from Hogwarts, and they wanted more excitement. I don't want to be known as the 'boring headmistress', so we need to come up with an event that's fun and exciting for students, something… new."

"I…I'll try my best, Minerva." I stammered.

Minerva smiled. "Good. Now, is there something you needed?"

I laughed. I'd almost forgotten. "Oh, yes… I'm sorry, Minerva."

Minerva frowned. "Whatever for?"

I took a deep breath as I told Minerva about the day's events. After I was finished, I said, "When I was in school, I thought of you in the same way. Now, I realize I'm just like you. The reason we're so strict with our students is because we care. I only just realize that, and I'm sorry. I misjudged you. You were a fabulous teacher, Minerva, and an even better headmistress. I know that now."

When I finished talking, I noticed Minerva had tears in her eyes. "I know." She said softly. "I always knew you didn't like me, but I hoped you would understand someday. I was right."

Minerva gave me a gentle hug, and I hugged her back. In just two short years, we went from being foes, to being friends, and it felt great. I now understand.


	7. Chapter 7: Excitement at Hogwarts

**Chapter 6: Excitement at Hogwarts**

"I've got it!" Exclaimed Minerva as she came into the Great Hall on the morning of September 1st, 2002.

"Got what?" asked Jason, looking up from his breakfast.

Minerva's eyes were full of excitement. "It's exciting! It's brilliant! The students will love it!"

"What are you talking about, Minerva?" asked Filius Flitwick.

Minerva shrugged. "I'm not going to tell you. It's a surprise."

"Are… are you alright, Minerva." I asked. I had never seen her like this.

Minerva stared at me. "I'm fine."

"Excuse me, Minerva…but what exactly are ya plannin'?" Hagrid asked.

Minerva laughed. "You'll see."

That night, I brought the first years into the Great Hall as usual. We went through the sorting as quickly as possible, and then Minerva stood up to make the speech all of the professors had been waiting for. "Welcome back!" Said Minerva, and everyone cheered. "This year will be a very important one to Hogwarts history. Who here has heard of the Triwizard Tournament?" Most of the students raised their hands, and whispered to each other. Was there going to be another Triwizard Tournament? "Quiet down! This year, Hogwarts will hold an event similar to the Triwizard Tournament, except _students _will not be participating. The staff of Hogwarts, however, _will_ be."

The students began to whisper amongst each other. I looked at Jason, searching for an answer, but he only merely shrugged. "I have no idea what's she up to." He whispered.

"May I have your attention, please?" Minerva called. The room fell silent again. "Thank you. This competition is meant for the students' entertainment, and to cause a _friendly _rivalry between professors. Like the Triwizard Tournament, three rounds will be held, one in November, one in March, and one in June. After the first round, half of the professors will be eliminated. After the second, only two will remain. Then, in the third round, the two finalists will compete. Whoever wins will receive a trophy to display in their classroom, and 500 points will be awarded to the house of their choice."

The students cheered. _A competition between teachers? Sounds like fun to me. _I thought. Minerva finished her speech, and the feast began.

In early October, Minerva called a staff meeting in her office to discuss the first task. Once everyone was gathered in her office, Minerva called the meeting to order.

"As you all know," she began. "This tournament consists of three tasks. One will test each of you physically, another will test you mentally, and the third will test you emotionally. The first task is the physically task. I will split you into two teams. Over the next three weeks, you will be practicing with your team for the Quidditch match which will be held on the first Saturday in November."

"A Quidditch match?" asked Flitwick in surprise. "You must be joking!"

"I'm being completely serious." Minerva answered. "Yes, Hagrid?"

Every turned to look at Hagrid. He put down his hand, which he had politely raised in the air like a student, waiting patiently for his turn to speak. "I don't think this is a very good idea for me, Headmistress, seeing as I don't think I'd fit on one of those tiny broomsticks very well."

Minerva frowned. "Very well, Hagrid. If you don't mind, I think I'll just have you be a judge, with me."

Hagrid nodded. "Thank you, Headmistress."

Minerva smiled at Hagrid. "Now, unfortunately, there is an odd number of players. Is there anyone who does not wish to participate in the tournament?"

Only Filch raised his hand. "Very well. Since there are only…" Minerva paused to count the professors – other than Binns, who of course, because he was a ghost, couldn't participate – in the room. "Twelve of you, we'll have to bend the rules slightly. Madame Hooch, how do you think we should go about doing this?"

Madame Hooch thought for a moment. "I think we could make do with only two chasers instead of three. It's not the traditional way, of course, but it will work."

Minerva nodded. "Alright, I now need two captains." Minerva chose Madame Hooch and Jason to be the captions. Madame Hooch was chosen, obviously, because of her quidditch and broom-flying knowledge. Jason had played Seeker the Gryffindor quidditch team from his third year on, and was captain in his sixth and seventh year.

After much debate, the teams were formed. I was placed on Jason's team with Trelawney, Madame Prince – the librarian - , Madame Pomfrey, and Professor Sinistra – the astronomy professor. One the opposing team was Madame Hooch, Sniderson, Sprout, Flitwick, the muggle studies professor, and Babbling, the Ancient Runes professor. We all knew the quidditch match was certainly going to be interesting.

Two days later, Jason held quidditch practice on the field. Several students gathered around to watch, but when Madame Prince suggested we asked them to leave, Jason only said we needed to get used to it. I, personally, couldn't have agreed more.

Our team decided on the name "Hippogriffs" because Hippogriffs were strong, prideful creatures. We all agreed the name was better the "Thestrals", which is what the other team was going with.

After naming the team, Jason decided to hold "tryouts" to figure out who should be placed in what position. Jason started with the Chaser position, and I surprised even myself by doing well. I had scored more times than anyone else on the team. When I landed, Jason had a huge grin on his face. "Did you play Chaser for the Slytherin team when you were in school?" he asked. I told him I hadn't. "Well, you should have! You were amazing, Luci!"

I blushed. "I don't think I was _that _good."

Jason laughed. "Stop being so modest!"

"I am _not _being modest!" I argued playfully.

Madame Prince cleared her throat loudly. "Could the two of you stop _flirting_ so we can get on with the tryouts?"

Jason and I both looked to the ground in embarrassment. To make matters worse, some of the students standing at the sidelines had overheard Madame Prince, and they were laughing harder than if they were watching a comedy. Jason, however, quickly recovered. "Alright everyone, now we will do Keeper. Everyone on their brooms, except for you, Lucianna. You will be our first Chaser."

After another half hour, tryouts were finally over. Jason had place Madame Pomfrey and I as Chasers, Sinistra as Keeper, Madame Prince and Trelawney as beaters, and himself as the Seeker. After assigning the positions, our first practice was held. After only a few minutes, it was clear we would need as much practice as possible.

"Until we improve, practice will be held every Monday through Saturday night, at six-thirty sharp, even if we have to play in the dark. We don't want to embarrass ourselves in front of the students. That is all I have to say." Jason said after practice.

As it turned out, Jason was an excellent captain. By Halloween, – two days before the match – we were almost as good as the Hogwarts house teams. On November 2nd, the day of the match, I was surprised to find that I was nervous. I was, and still am, a competitive person, and I wanted to win. Fortunately for the Hippogriffs, winning, surprisingly, wasn't too difficult. Flitwick, the Keeper for the Thestrals, was easy to score on. I managed to score fifteen out of the sixteen goals I tried for. Madame Hooch and Jason were better matched as seekers, but it was Jason who caught the golden snitch in the end. The final score was three hundred to ninety.

After the Quidditch match, I was exhausted. Once in the privacy of my office, I collapsed on my bed and was out within a minute.

**Author's note: Happy late Thanksgiving! I am thankful for all of the people who have reviewed so far. You are all amazing! I'm also thankful for… more reviews! So please, if you would, take the time to leave a review. I ****strongly ****appreciate every review I receive.**


	8. Chapter 8:  Are You Smarter than a

**Chapter 7: Are You Smarter Than a Fifth-Year?**

"Attention!" Minerva called, starting our February staff meeting. At the sound of her voice, the entire room was silenced.

"Thank you. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what your next task is. There is a muggle game show in the United States called 'Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader?' It is hosted by American comedian Jeff Foxworthy and consists of adults going on the show and answering questions that first through fifth graders, or six through eleven year olds, in their country would be able to answer.

"The reason I'm bringing this up is because you will be doing something similar. Each of our six remaining participates will take turns answering questions that can be found on Hogwarts's students O.W.L.S. The two contestants with the most points at the end of the contest will be our finalists. Are there any questions?"

There were none. "Very well. Moving on."

After the meeting, I quickly retreated back to the dungeons to prepare myself for the upcoming contest.

"Lucianna, wait up!" called Jason, coming up fast behind me.

I look over my shoulder but keep walking. "Yes, Jay?"

"I was wondering if you would like to… uh… study with me. For the contest, I mean." Jason said.

"I thought we were supposed to be competitors, not _helping _each other." I said with a laugh.

"Well… yeah, but I thought it would be nice to…."

I smile. "Sure. When do you what to study?"

"How about next Saturday at six?" Jason suggested "I can serve you dinner."

"That sounds good to me." I said with a smile. "See you then."

"Yeah… see you then." Jason said absent-mindedly. I pretended not to notice him staring after me as I walked away.

That night, I couldn't stop thinking about our first quidditch practice back in October. Were Jason and I really flirting as Madame Prince claimed we were, or was she just trying to get tryouts moving again? I hoped it was the latter, because being in love is dangerous. Someone usually gets heartbroken in the end. I learned that lesson long ago from someone else's mistakes.

The following week passed quickly. At five-fifty-five on Saturday night, I grabbed a copy of my fifth years' potion book and left for Jason's classroom. Jason had told me if I brought the Potions book, he would provide all of the others. Surprisingly, I have never been back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom since my schooldays, even though Jason had been to my room several times. Timidly, I knocked on the door to the classroom. When there was no answer, I opened it myself and entered. I found my way to Jason's office and knocked on _that _door. Jason opened it within a matter of seconds.

"Is it six o'clock already?" he asked in surprise. "Where did the time go? Well, don't just stand there, come in!"

As soon as I stepped into Jason's office, I spotted a table in the corner, set for two. A red tablecloth covered the table like a blanket. A plate, silverware, and a glass were at each end of the table, and a lighted candle sat in the center. It looked very formal.

"Wow." I whispered. "Why so formal?"

Jason shrugged. "I didn't want to seem like a slob." He laughed. "Then again, I'm sort of a neat freak."

"Really? I couldn't tell." I said sarcastically.

Within five minutes, Jason had filled our plates with freshly craved ham, mashed potatoes with gravy, dinner rolls, and a green bean casserole. Everything was delicious. It wasn't until I was half-way done with my meal that I realized what day it was.

"It's Valentine's Day!" I exclaimed.

Jason smiled. "So it is."

There was something in his piercing blue eyes that I couldn't identify. Quickly, I looked down at my plate, hoping Jason didn't notice how long I was staring at him. "This meal is delicious, by the way." I said.

"Thank you. My grandmother taught me how to cook everything you see here." Jason explained.

"Well, she must have been an incredible cook."

Jason smiled. "She was. I helped her cook every time I visited her, which wasn't very often. My father sort of disapproved of her, and he didn't like her teaching me how to cook."

"Why not?" I asked softly.

Jason sighed. "It… it was because she was a muggle… well, a squib, really, but to my father it was the same thing. Most people disapproved of her, except for her husband, a muggle-born wizard who would do anything for her, and my mother, her only child. My mother used to take my brothers and I to see her at least once a month, but after she died, my father lessened the visits to once every couple of years, and that was only because my younger brother and I begged him to let us go.

"Whenever we took Grandmother out into the wizarding community, people stared at her as if she had three heads, and called her a freak behind her back, but loud enough so I could hear. Sometimes people threw garbage at her. Not once did we go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade without hearing the word 'squib' at least once."

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed. "Squibs shouldn't be treated like that just because they were born without magical blood. It's not right… or fair."

Jason looked at me with sad eyes. "A lot of events in history weren't fair. Since the beginning of time, prejudice against certain groups of people has been an issue."

After that, there wasn't much discussion. I got up to clear my plate, but Jason stopped me. "I'll take it." he said. "You're my guest."

After the table was cleared, Jason and I brought out the books. Jason opened the Defense book and flipped to what seemed like a random page. "List the steps for getting rid of a boggart." He commanded.

We took turns asking each other questions until about eleven at night. I said goodnight to Jason, then went back to my own office. Although I wouldn't admit it, I actually had a good time studying with Jason.

On March 8th, 2003, the day of the second task, the Great Hall was transformed. All of the tables were removed, except for one directly in front of the professors' table, and only the chairs remained. On one side of the remaining table sat six chairs one for each of the participating professors. Minerva gave us some quick, last-minute instructions, and then led us into the Great Hall, which was already filled with students. Once we sat down at the table, Minerva went up to the podium to explain the rules of the game.

"Each professor will be asked eleven questions, one from each class other than the one that they teach. The categories are Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Potions, and Transfiguration. When it is their turn, each professor will choose a subject to answer first. Then, they will choose the point value they want to gamble. The point values are one hundred points, three hundred points, and five hundred points. One hundred point questions are the easiest, while five hundred point questions are the hardest. If the contestant's answer is correct they will receive the amount of points they selected before the question was asked. If their answer is wrong, they will lose that many points. The two contestants with the greatest amount of points will win the contest. Let the game begin!"

After an hour and a half, I had only lost points for two questions, but luckily I'd only bet one hundred points for both of them. In the end, I came in first place with 2,900 points, and Jason came in second with 2,700 points. _How ironic. _I thought. _I'm going to compete with my best friend at Hogwarts._ I shocked myself by calling Jason my best friend. I never thought of him that way before, but I suppose he was, besides Minerva.

After Minerva announced the winners, she had another announcement to make. "At this time, our finalists will announce which house they will be playing for? Professor Pasen, are you ready to make your decision?"

"Slytherin!" I said without hesitation. "I'm playing for Slytherin!"

The Slytherins cheered. After they had quieted down, Minerva turned to Jason. "Professor Clearton?"

"Gryffindor!" Jason said loud and proud.

A cheer rose up from the Gryffindors. Once again, a rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was formed. The rivalry between the two houses would never end, and everyone knew it. This competition between Jason and I just made everything worse.


	9. Chapter 9: Reaching emotions

**Chapter 8: Reaching Emotions**

Over the next few months, the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor really began to spark. Posters for both Jason and I appeared all over the school. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined the rivalry, although most of them were on Gryffindor's side.

Minerva was refusing to tell us what our next task was. She just said it was going to be emotional. All other information was kept secret. There wasn't much we could do to prepare.

While the students had a bitter rivalry, Jason and I had more of a friendly one. We remained close friends, and still went to each other's classrooms if we wanted someone to talk to. Now, we just had more to tease each other about. Our conversations often went something like this:

"I'm sure to win this contest Luci, you can count on it!" Jason would say.

"How can you be so sure?" I would ask.

"Because I'm a man, and men are less emotional than women. Besides, I'm a Gryffindor!"

"Not necessarily!" I protested. "And as I recall, a couple of years ago, you told me you were not brave when it came to emotions."

"Yeah, well…." Jason was clearly stuck. Suddenly he smiled. "You may have won this battle, Luci, but I will win the war."

"Don't bet on it! Or else you'll lose some money too!"

These conversations continued on until June 14th, when Minerva had scheduled the task to be held. Jason and I both were specifically instructed to go to the quidditch pitch at ten o'clock sharp, so that's what we did. Once outside, we discovered the quidditch pitch had been transformed into a giant maze, similar to the one Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Viktor Krum had to find their way though during the last triwizard tournament.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen!" Minerva said into the microphone. "I would like to welcome our two finalists, Professor Clearton…" Jason ran into the quidditch pitch just as Minerva had instructed the day before. Applause and cheers rose up from the stands, and when it quiet down, Minerva spoke again. "And Professor Pasen!"

I followed Jason into the quidditch pitch. Like Jason, I also received applause, but not as much as he did. Well, what did I expect? I was the Head of Slytherin, after all.

"Welcome, finalists!" Minerva called and waited for the applause to die down again. "As you both know, your emotions will be tested in the third and final task. At the end of this maze is a trophy. Whoever gets to the trophy first is the winner of the tournament. But getting there will not be easy. You will encounter your worst fears inside this maze, and your emotions will be toyed with. This task is the most dangerous in the tournament, and since we don't to lose any of our best professors, a red flair will automatically be launched if either of you are in the slightest bit of trouble, and someone will come to your aid immediately. Only the two of you will know what goes on in the maze, and you may share only what you wish. I wish both of you the best of luck. You may begin."

The crowd cheered. The entry to the maze opened, and Jason and I ran inside. At the first fork in the path, Jason curved to the left, while I went right.

Things were going fine until a came around a sharp corner and found my brother hunched over in the middle of the path. He was sobbing, and was obvious in pain and grief. I wanted to do something, but was frozen in place. Suddenly, my brother got to his feet. He appeared to be fine, but then his eyes were filled with fear. A large, venomous snake had appeared on the path, and it was about to strike. Just in time, I realized what was happening. It was my boggart! Of course!

"Riddikulus!" I shouted pointing my wand at the boggart. My brother grabbed the snake and began to jump rope with it, singing a nursery rhyme as he skipped. I laughed and continued on my way.

I followed the twist and turns of the maze, turning when I thought necessary. About ten minutes after leaving the boggart I nearly ran into Jason.

"Jay?" I asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Jason laughed, but the laugh didn't sound right. "Same reason as you, Lucianna, only, I'm actually going to succeed, unlike you, you pathetic little bitch!"

I gasped. "What did you just call me?" I whispered, on the verge of tears.

"You heard me." Jason snarled. "I only pretended to be your friend. I didn't mean anything nice I said to you. Now, I'm going to win this contest, and become popular with everyone at Hogwarts. Then, I will overthrow you and become deputy headmaster, and eventually headmaster. Once that happens, you'll be gone, and I won't have to deal with you, a sorry excuse for a Slytherin. What do you think of my plan?"

"You prat!" I screeched. "I trusted you!"

Jason laughed. "You are incredibly foolish, Lucianna. I do believe you are the most gullible person I've ever met."

Suddenly, I couldn't take it any longer. "Get out of my way!" I screamed, and rushed past Jason as fast as I could, leaving only the sound of his laughter behind me. Tears were streaming down my face, and I could no longer concentrate. It wasn't until I became lost and disoriented that I realized what I was doing, and stopped.

Why would Jason say those cruel words to me? It just wasn't like him, or at least I _thought _it wasn't. Then it came to me. Minerva had said our emotions would be toyed with. Perhaps Jason was only a hallucination. Yes, that was it. Feeling much happier, I continued on my way.

After a few more minutes of running, I finally saw the trophy at the end of the path. I was almost there, when suddenly, a dementor swooped down in front of me. I was frightened for only a moment, but then leapt into action. Surprisingly, I found myself thinking of Jason, and how happy he made me feel. I thought of my treasured Slytherins, and how proud they would be if I won them five hundred free house points.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _I exclaimed, and a silvery fox shot out from my wand, chasing the dementor away. I ran for the trophy with all of my power. Once I reached it I heard someone running towards me. I turned to my around, and saw Jason running down the path, trying desperately to get to the trophy in time, but failing miserably.

"I won." I said with a smile, and then grabbed hold of the trophy for the win.

Immediately, Jason and I were transported to the front of the maze. The crowd cheered as we appeared, and my Sltherins cheered even louder when they saw I had the trophy.

"The winner of our Tournament is Professor Pasen!" Minerva announced. "Five hundred points is awarded to Slytherin!"

That was the proudest moment of my life.

A day after the tournament, I decided to make sure the words Jason said to me in the maze were really just a hallucination. When I knocked on the door of the Defense room, Jason opened the door immediately.

"Hello, Lucianna." He said with a smile. "Come in."

I followed Jason into the room, and he shut the door behind him.

"Is there any particular reason for this visit, or are you just here to talk?" Jason asked.

I hesitated. "Jay… are you really my friend, or is this all fake?"

Jason stared at me. "Of course I am, Luci. How could you ever doubt that?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't know. Just thought I check."

Jason sighed. "Luci, you're my _best _friend, and you always will be. Do you understand me?"

I nodded. In my heart, I was comforted. Jason was right. Why should I ever doubt him?

"And you're mine." I said, and I knew he was.


	10. Chapter 10: Time

**Chapter 9: Time**

January 9th, 2005, was my forty-fifth birthday. As forty-five was right in the middle of forty and fifty, I was getting old, and I didn't like it. At least I stilled looked like I was in my thirties, which is how old many of the students believed I was.

Jason was convinced we needed to do something special for my birthday, but I wouldn't give him any ideas, no matter how hard he tried to get me to help him out.

"Come on, Luci! Forty-five's and important number! Help me out a little!" Jason begged.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"But we should do _something_!"

"No." I repeated. Jason was thirty-four, still young. At thirty-four, people didn't understand what forty-five felt like, until they hit forty. I'd have to keep this day in mind for six years down the road.

"Fine." Jason said shortly. "I'll just figure something out myself."

"Fine." I replied.

"But you'll have to dress nice."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Jay."

A half an hour later, Jason knocked on my office door.

"You have a half hour." Jason said as soon as I opened the door. I noticed he was wearing a nice suit with a red tie.

"A half hour for what?" I asked.

"To get ready." Jason answered with a smile.

"For what?" I asked slowly.

"We're going out to a movie and to dinner."

I quickly caught on. "Oh, no, we're not. I'm staying right here in the comfort of my office."

Jason frowned. "You are _not _staying here. I already made reservations at the fanciest muggle restaurant I could find. They are expecting us."

"Jay!" I cried.

"We _are _going to celebrate your birthday. Deal with it."

"Fine." I sighed and disappeared into my office to change.

A half hour later, I reemerged from my office wearing a long sleeved, flowing black dress, a pearl necklace, and pearl earrings to match. I somehow managed to tie my long black hair into a bun on the back of my head.

"Wow." Jason whispered. "You look… beautiful."

I blushed. "Thank you."

"Hey, Jason?" I asked after we left Hogwarts.

"What… what's a movie?"

Jason stared at me. "Your father never took you to a movie?"

"No…" I said slowly. "He didn't care about me, remember."

"Oh…. Well, a movie is… it's like a wizard photograph, except there's a storyline behind it, and the people actually talk. You'll see. My grandmother used to take us to movies when we were little. Since she was a squib and couldn't do things wizards and witches did, she learned to do muggle things from her muggle friends."

As it turned out, the movie was amazing. Muggles could really do some awesome things we never give them credit for. The movie was what Jason called "a romantic comedy", and ironically enough, it was about a witch who fell in love with a muggle, even though the muggles who made it didn't believe witches were real. – Or at least I hope they didn't, unless one of them had a muggle-born son or daughter.

After the movie, Jason took me to an Italian restaurant, knowing how much I liked Italian food.

"I actually enjoyed tonight." I admitted as we were eating our appetizer of breadsticks.

Jason smiled. "I was hoping you would. I enjoyed it too."

I was silent for a moment, trying to gain the courage to ask the question that had been on my mind all night. "Jason…?"

"Yes?"

"Is this… is this a date?" I said quickly. I certainly seemed like one. Wasn't this what muggles usually do on dates?"

Jason stared at me in surprise. "If you want it to be." He said softly.

I hesitated. "I'd rather it wasn't." I muttered, embarrassed that I had even asked the question and gave that reply.

"Then, it's not. We're just to friends seeing a movie together, eating dinner and celebrating a birthday." Jason said. I couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment on his face. Suddenly, his face brightened. "Oh, I almost forgot! I drag you out to see a movie and come to dinner with me, and then I didn't give you your present! What a horrible friend!"

I laughed. "You're not horrible!" I said as he handed me a small, box wrapped in wrapping paper and complete with a bow. "Thanks!"

"Open it before you thank me." Jason said.

I tore off the wrapping paper and opened the cardboard box to find a smaller box made out of velvet. Was this… no, it couldn't be. Jason wouldn't be that crazy as to… would he?

"What's wrong?" Jason asked as he saw my hesitation.

"N-nothing" I stammered. I opened the box and breathed a sigh of relief. Inside was a silver locket in the shape of a heart with the letter L engraved on the front. Why on earth had I thought Jason had gotten me an engagement ring for my birthday? We went even together… well, at least not in a romantic relationship kind of way. I must have been insane.

"Oh, Jay… it's beautiful." I whispered.

"Open it." Jason said softly.

I did as he said, and found a small clock. I smiled, closed the locket, and put it around my neck.

"Thanks so much, Jay. I love it." I said.

"I thought you would." Jason replied. "Here's the card to go with it.

He handed me the card. On the outside of the card were two hands holding up a small, red heart. In long, curvy letters was a single word: _Time_.

The inside read:

_Time_

_Some types of people _

_Are willing to wait _

_Until the end of time _

_For true love_

_Most of them find it,_

_But some wait too long, _

_And before they know it, _

_Love is gone._

_On your special day,_

_Remember to wait_

_For the one who will love you_

'_Til the end of your lives _

_And beyond._

_But don't wait too long,_

_Or you'll run out of time._

_For no one desires to be loved more than you._

_Happy Birthday, Lucianna._

Jason's poem really touched my heart, not necessary because of the words, but because he wrote it from the heart. "That was beautiful Jason. I didn't know it was a poet."

Jason smiled. "I didn't know either. But seriously, you're never too old to find love, Luci. Please remember that."

I stare at Jason for a moment.

Jason sighed. "What I meant was, I just want you to be happy. I want you to find love. Don't wait forever. Find it."

"What if I don't need love?" I replied.

"Everyone needs love Luci."

I shake my head. "I don't. Love just leaves a person heartbroken ninety percent of the time anyways, and I don't want that."

Jason frowned. "I disagree."

We sat in silence for a moment. Jason didn't bring up the subject of love again, and neither did I. As I laid in bed that night, I decided my forty-fifth birthday was the best one yet.

**Author's note: Oops! I accidently posted this chapter without proof-reading it first! Nobody do this! It's a bad mistake in the writing world. So, that being the case, I'm going to repost the chapter (most of you probably won't see the mistakes anyway, since I realized my mistake after I posted the story for the first time :) )**


	11. Chapter 11: When History Repeats Itself

**Author's note: I love when I come up with a chapter the day before I start writing it. This chapter is an example of this.**

**Also, you may have notice I changed this story's summery. This is so I can, hopefully, draw more people in.**

**Warning: This chapter includes violence and child abuse (description only from the pov of a six-year-old)**

**Chapter 10: When History Repeats Itself**

One beautiful Saturday afternoon in early June, 2006, Jason and I decided to go for a walk. We didn't want to go to the Forbidden Forest, so we went to a nearby park instead. At first it was a peaceful day. All we could hear was the chirping of birds, and the occasional sound of wind softly blowing through the trees. Suddenly, a witch appeared in the path directly in front of us. She seemed to be furious about something.

"Nicholas!" she yelled into the woods. "Come here, right now!"

The witch suddenly noticed Jason and I standing there. "Excuse me," she said. "Have either of you seen two six-year-old boys?"

"I'm sorry, we haven't." Jason replied. "Are they lost?"

The witch shook her head angrily. "No, but when I get down with my son, he's going to wish he were lost."

"Why?" I asked slowly.

The witch stared at me. "He disobeyed me. I told Nicholas he couldn't go to the park with his friend, but he left the house anyway."

"Can we help you look for him?" Jason asked.

The witch shrugged. "Be my guest."

Jason and I split up from the witch and headed into the woods, calling the little boy's name.

"Nicholas!" we called, over and over again. After ten minutes of searching, we heard the sound of someone running toward us. Suddenly, a little boy appeared, and nearly ran into Jason.

"Whoa, easy there, son." Said Jason as he caught the boy gently by the arm. "Are you Nicholas?"

The boy shook him head quickly. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was obviously frightened. "No, I'm Steven. But, Nick's in trouble! He's being chased by a monster!"

"Shh, it's going to be okay." Jason soothed. "Do you know your way out of the woods?"

Steven nodded. "I live right by here. I come here every day!"

"Okay, good." Jason said. "Go home, and don't worry. We'll find Nick."

Steven smiled weakly. "Okay. But hurry!" he said, and ran off in the direction we came from.

"I'll search the air. We'll be more efficient that way." Jason said quickly and transformed into an eagle. He flew off at a much quicker pace than he had been walking, while I continued on foot.

Not long after Jason had left, a horrible scream filled the air. It was a scream filled with both fear and pain. It was shortly followed by an eagle's screech and a howl of an unknown creature. I recognized the eagle's screech as Jason's and began to panic. My brisk walk quickly turned into a run. Finally, I spotted him.

Jason, back in his human form, was crouched down next to a small, tearful boy, who I assume was Nicholas. Even though the witch had told us he was six-years-old, the scrawny boy appeared to be no more than four. His clothes were torn, and he was covered in blood. His own blood.

"Shh… it's alright, Nicholas..." Jason was saying. "Everything's going to be fine. We'll just take you back to your mummy and -"

"NO!" Nicholas screamed. "Please don't take me back! Please!"

"I'm sorry, but we have to. She's very worried about you."

"No she's not!" Nicholas cried.

Jason sighed and looked at me. "He ran away and went to his friend Steven's house. They came here, but Fenrir Greyback found them. He chased Nicholas down and attacked him. That's when I found them. I swooped down and attacked Greyback using my talons, and eventually scared him off. Unfortunately, I was too late… Nicholas had already been bitten. There's still a chance that we can save him from lycanthropy, but we must hurry."

Jason stood up and bent over to scoop up the little boy in his arms. It wasn't until Jason winced that I noticed he was injured. I looked at his arm, and saw that it was bent in a unnatural position.

"Jay, what happened to your arm? " I gasped.

Jason sighed. "Greyback snapped my wing with his hands when I was flying. Don't worry about it."

"Here Jason, I'll take Nicholas. You need medical attention." I said and reached out my arms to take the boy.

"No, Luci, I can handle it." Jason protested.

"Jason, I mean it. Give him to me." I said sternly.

Jason sighed, but obeyed me. As fast as we could, we went to find Nicholas's mother.

"Oh thank goodness!" The witch exclaimed when she saw us, but stopped when she saw Nicholas's condition. "What happened to him?"

"He was attacked by Fenrir Greyback." Jason explained. "But if we hurry, we might be able to save him from lycanthropy."

With that, we disapperated to St. Mungos.

Once there, all we could do was wait. Nicholas was taken to the "Attack from magical creatures" ward, while Jason went to the "Non-emergency bone repair" ward, so the witch and I were left in the waiting room. We sat in silence.

After an hour, Jason found us, his arm completely healed. "The healer wanted me to stay in bed for a while longer, but I convinced her to let me come here instead." Jason explained. "Any news?"

I shook my head sadly. "The Healers gave him some Wolfbane, but they won't know if it will work until another hour or so."

Jason sat down in the chair next to me and sighed.

"You're a hero, you know." I said.

"I just wish I got there sooner." Jason replied.

"You did your best." I said softly.

"You people don't have to stay here, you know. You can go home." Said Nicholas's mother, speaking for the first time since we got to the hospital.

I glared at her. We had just saved her son's life, and she thanked us be calling us, "you people".

Jason spoke before I could say anything. "We just want to see if he's alright, if that's okay with you."

"Why do you care?" the witch said stiffly. "He's not your son."

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from saying something I'd regret. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." I said finally.

I got up and walked down a long hallway to cool down my mind. When I came back, the witch and Jason were sitting in silence. I decided not to break it.

About an hour later, a healer came out of the room Nicholas was in with a grim expression on her face. "I'm sorry, but the Wolfbane did not work. Nicholas is now a werewolf. There's nothing more we can do for him, except give him more Wolfbane during a full moon. I'm sorry."

Nicholas's mother flew to her feet. "This is all your fault!" she bellowed to Jason and me. "Why didn't you get to him in time?"

I jumped to my feet too, and glared at the witch. "For your information, Jason tried his damn hardest to save _your _son's life, and you should be thanking him."

The witch ignored me and turned to the healer. "If you expect me to bring a monster home with me, well, you're wrong! Send him to an orphanage, leave him on the side of the road, send him to Azkaban, do whatever you want with him, I don't care, just don't send him to me. I don't want to see that boy again, do I make myself clear!" The witch bellowed. With that, she stormed down the hall and out of the hospital.

"Poor child." The healer whispered. "I've seen this before. I suppose I'll go see what's to be done with him."

The healer turned to tell the other healers the bad news. "Wait!" I said quickly, surprising even myself. "Let me take him!"

Jason stared at me. "Are you out of your mind, Lucianna?" He asked.

"No, I'm not." I answered shortly. I turned to the healer. "When can I see him?"

The healer hesitated. "Well, I'll have to tell him about his mother first and see how he reacts. Then, we'll have to check with the Ministry of Magic to see about you adopting him."

I nodded, and the healer disappeared into Nicholas's room again.

"Why did you do that?" Jason asked after the healer had left. "You have no idea what that boy may need. He may be really broken up after what his mother has done to him."

"He's not broken." I said. "And that's only another reason why he needs me."

"But you don't know if Minerva will even permit him to go to Hogwarts, let alone let him _live _there." Jason protested.

"She will." I argued. "Dumbledore once let a werewolf go to Hogwarts, and that was in the seventies. There's wolfbane now. That boy was in my year, and no one, except his closest friends and the professors, knew he was a werewolf. He did such a good job of hiding it, I didn't even know he was one until he was killed by a death eater in the Battle of Hogwarts. Nicholas will be fine."

Just then, the healer opened the door. "You may come and see Nicholas now." She said.

I turned to Jason. "Are you coming?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I don't think so, at least not yet. Go bond with him. I'll be right here waiting."

I nodded and followed the healer into the hospital room. The room was bigger than expected, and we had to walk a short distance before going into Nicholas's room.

"Hi Nicholas." I said.

"Hi." Nicholas replied shyly.

"My names Lucianna, but I like to be called Luci. What do you like to be called?" I spoke softly as I gently sat at the edge of Nicholas's bed.

"Nick." He said with a smile.

"Alright, Nick. Once, your all better, I want to take you home with me, because your mummy's not coming back. Would you like that?"

Nick beamed. "Yes!" he exclaimed, but suddenly frowned. "You aren't going to say 'Crucio' when I do something bad, are you?"

I stared at him in surprise. "Did your mummy do that to you?" I asked softly.

Nick shook his head. "No, she made Daddy do it, but he didn't mind. He hit me with a baseball bat, too."

I closed my eyes to stop the angry tears from flowing. How could people be so cruel to such a sweet little boy? Some people just weren't fit to be parents.

"How old are you, Nick?" I asked, reopening my eyes.

"Almost seven!" he answered proudly.

"Really? When's your birthday?"

"July 3rd, 1999." Nick recited.

How strange. That was the exact date of my Hogwarts interview. Was it a coincidence?

"Wow. It's coming up soon!"

"Yep." Nick said proudly. "I want to go to Hogwarts for my birthday!"

I smiled. "That's good, because I live there."

Nick's eyes grew wide. "You do? Why?"

"I'm a teacher there." I explained. "Hogwarts is my… house, and now it will be yours too."

Nick seemed delighted about going to live at Hogwarts. I really enjoyed talking to the little boy. Before I knew it, an hour had gone by. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and the healer appeared.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Pasen, but visiting hours are almost up." The healer said. "It's time to say goodnight. Please come see my after your done in here."

I smiled. "Thank you, healer."

The healer shut the door again. "Good night, Nick." I said.

"Good night, Luci." Nick said with a smile.

"We'll be together soon, okay?"

Nick yawned. "Okay."

I got up to leave. Just as I was about to open the door, Nick called, "Luci?"

I turned around. "Yes, Nick."

"Can I call you 'Mummy'?"

I smiled. "You can call me anything you want."

Nick beamed. "Good night, Mummy!"

"Good night, Nick." I said softly and gently closed the door behind me. The healer was waiting for me.

"This is Nicholas's wolfbane medicine." She said, handing me a small box. "I gave you a six months supply. When you're on your last bottle, you can come get more."

"So, what exactly will the wolfbane do?" I asked.

"Wolfbane will make Nicholas's transformation a lot more bearable and less painful. He will still transform, but he will just transform into a gentle, calm wolf who can just curl up in a corner in contentment and not be seen. Now, you're the Potions master at Hogwarts, am I correct?"

I nodded.

"Good. Then you can brew more wolfbane potion when needed. Just come in when you need more in about five months, and we'll show you how."

"Thank you, healer. When can I take him home?"

"Thank _you,_ Ms. Pasen. You're really a hero taking this boy in. He should be well enough to go home by tomorrow afternoon. You can pick him up then."

I shrugged. "It's the right thing to do." I said, and went to find Jason.

"Took you long enough." Jason said when I came out into the waiting room.

"I was socializing with my new son. He called me 'Mummy'!" I said.

"He did? Luci, that's great!" I couldn't help but notice the jealousy in his voice.

"Next step, convincing Minerva to let him stay." I said.

I hoped Minerva would accept Nick. If she didn't, I don't know what we'd do.


	12. Chapter 12 Don't Be Falling in Love

**Chapter 11: Don't Be Falling in Love**

"Are we really going to Hogsmeade, Mum?" Nick asked as we walked to the Great Hall together.

It was early December, 2008, and Nicholas had been living with me for two years now. Minerva had welcomed him to Hogwarts with open arms, which was a major relief. On July, 3rd, 2006 Nick's seventh birthday, I took him to the Ministry of Magic to officially adopt him. Nick's birth parents were there as well, just to sign the paperwork. In order to keep Nick's lycanthropy a secret, I had paid them to say that the reason they were giving Nick up was because they couldn't afford to take care of him anymore. They happily agreed. They talked to Nick and me as little as possible, and Nick refused to make eye contact. Anyone could see how much he despised them.

"Yes, of course. You'll like it."

"Okay." Nick said with a smile.

It was my job to lead the Hogwarts students to Hogsmeade, and Minerva had allowed me to bring Nick along with me. When Nick and I got to the Great Hall, the students were buzzing with excitement, especially the third years, who would be making their first trip to Hogsmeade. Once we arrived, I would let the students go off on their own, while Nick and I would meet Jason outside the Three Broomsticks, just as we had agreed.

"I need all third-years' permission slips!" I called over the noise of the students and was immediately surrounded by a swarm of third years. Once I had everyone's slip in my hand, we left for Hogsmeade.

Jason was already waiting for us when we got to the Three Broomsticks.

"Hi, Jay!" Nick called. He really had grown fond of Jason in the past year or so. Jason was already like a father to him, and I was glad my son had a positive male role model to look up to.

"Hi Nick!" Jason exclaimed. "How do you like Hogsmeade?"

"It's so big!" Nick cried. He'd never seen anything like it.

Jason smiled and turned to me. "Where should we go first?"

I thought for a moment. "How about Honeydukes?" I suggested. "Nick would like that."

"Sounds good to me." Jason said, and we set off.

Nick loved Honeydukes, as we had expected. He came out with all of the sweets I would allow him to buy. After Honeydukes, Jason and I took Nick on a tour of all the important buildings in Hogsmeade, including the the Shrieking Shack.

"Why's it called the Shrieking Shack?" Nick asked.

"Do you want to hear a story?" asked Jason. Nick nodded eagerly, and Jason began his tale. "Long ago, people used to hear horrible screams coming from the shrieking shack. They thought it was haunted. But really, it was being used by a young boy named Remus Lupin. Do you know why?"

Nick shook his head. "It was because Remus was a werewolf, just like you." Jason explained. "Remus was attacked by Fenrir Greyback, just as you were, except back then, there was no wolfbane to calm him down during full moons. When he transformed, he was a danger to everyone around him, without meaning to be. His parents thought there was no way for him to go to Hogwarts, but Albus Dumbledore, who was Headmaster of Hogwarts before you were born, had other ideas. He planted the whomping willow tree just for Remus. There was a tunnel inside of the tree that led to the shrieking shack. That's where Remus stayed while he was transformed, so he could never hurt anyone."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Nick exclaimed. I think he was surprised to find he wasn't the only good werewolf in the world.

Jason smiled. "It is kind of cool, isn't it? But you must remember Remus's transformations were very painful for him, because he didn't have wolfbane. Because there were no humans to bite, he would attack and wound himself. I'm sure he found the shrieking shack to be anything but cool, don't you agree?"

Nick nodded. "Now," Jason said. "Who wants lunch?"

"Me!" Nick cheered. We went to lunch at the Three Broomsticks, where Nick experienced his first butter beer and loved it.

"Where to next?" I asked after we had finished eating.

"I'd like to look around Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I'm sure Nick would like to, as well." Jason said.

"What's that?" Nick asked curiously.

"It's a joke shop." Answered Jason with a smile.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Nick as he jumped up from his stool and ran toward the door.

"Wait!" I laughed. "We have to pay the bill!"

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was filled with all sorts of jokes, pranks and "magic tricks". As Jason and Nick began to explore the store, I walked over to a sign that had caught my attention. It said:

_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was started in April of 1996, by Fred and George Weasley. Funding for the store came from the great Harry Potter himself, after he donated 1,000 galleons to the twins. With the money, Fred and George set up Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes at Number 93, Diagon Alley. _

_Due to the second wizarding war, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was forced to close for a short period of time, starting in the summer of 1997. In 1998, Fred and George both fought valiantly during the Battle of Hogwarts, and, tragically, Fred was killed. George struggled with the loss of his twin, but he continued to go after the brothers' life-long dream. _

_After years of saving, George Weasley had acquired enough money to open a second store. In December 2007, George used his savings, along with some money he had gotten as a Christmas present from his five siblings and parents, to buy Zonko's Joke Shop, located in Hogsmeade Village. Today, George and his wife, Angelina, run both stores very successfully. George's younger brother, Ronald Weasley, plans to join George in his business after he retires from his current position as an Auror. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes hopes to expand even further in the future._

"Mummy, come look at this!" Nick exclaimed pulling on my arm. He dragged me over to a display of Trick Wands and demonstrated. Then, something else caught his eye, and he abandoned the wands to go look at it. Jason and I watched with smiles on our faces as Nick ran from one display to the next. In his haste, he nearly collided with a red-haired young man in his early thirties.

"Hello," the man said. "George Weasley's the name, owner and co-founder of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. And who might you be?"

"I'm Nick Pasen." Nick said, as if he had never been called anything else.

"Good to meet you, Nick." Said George, shaking Nick's hand. "Where are your parents?"

"My mum's over here." Nick answered and led George to where Jason and I were standing.

"This is George, Mum! He's the owner!" Nick introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you M'am." George said, shaking my hand. He turned to Jason and shook his hand as well. "And you too, sir."

George's eyes were still filled with a child-like playfulness, yet something was missing. It was as if half of his soul was gone. He seemed incomplete without his twin.

After searching around the store for a few more minutes, I agreed to buy Nick a few things from the store. When we finally left, it was about two o'clock in the afternoon. We spent a few more hours at Hogsmeade, and then decided to eat dinner at home.

Once back at Hogwarts, I sent Nick into the dungeons to wait for me, while I said good night to Jason at the top of the stairs. Most of the students were still at Hogsmeade, so the hallway was completely empty. We were alone.

"I had fun today." I said. "Thanks for hanging out with Nick and I. I think Nick really likes you."

"And you don't?" Jason asked teasingly.

"Oh, Jay, you know I do." I answered with a laugh. "I'm just glad Nick has such a positive male role model in his life."

"Yeah… I am too." Jason said absent-mindedly. I knew there was something on his mind.

"Is something wrong?"

Jason blinked. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just… can I ask you a question Luci?"

I stared at him in confusion. "Anything, Jay."

Jason hesitated. "There's something I've been wanting to do for nine years, and I was wondering if I can do it tonight."

"Do… what?" I asked slowly, still confused.

"This." Jason replied. He took a deep breath, and before I knew it, his lips were touching mine. At first I was surprised and didn't know how to react, but then I found kissing Jason came naturally to me, and I just went along with it. It was then that I realized I had been waiting a long time for this moment, and it was finally here. I didn't want the moment to end, but it had to, because we both were running out of air.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Jason said when we broke away.

I smiled. "I'm glad you did."

Jason looked surprised. "Really?" he asked, and then he laughed. "I wish I did it sooner, then! This isn't easy for me to admit, Luci, but I love you, so much. I'm glad I'm finally, after nine years, able to admit my feelings to you."

"I love you, too." I replied, and pulled Jason closer to me for another kiss. It was true. Although I didn't want to admit it, I _did _love Jason. _When did that happen?_ I asked myself.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." Jason said.

"Yes." I replied, even though it was a statement, not a question. "See you tomorrow."

As Jason walked away from me, my heart was beating as fast as one would play a snare drum in a marching band. What was I doing? Love was painful, didn't I know that? Plus, Jason was a Gryffindor, and I am a Slytherin, and those relationships almost never lasted, or at least none of the relationships that I had heard of did. _Stop it! _I told me heart. _Don't be falling in love. It will only cause you trouble. _Would my heart listen? I seriously doubted it.


	13. Chapter 13: As He's Walking Away

**Author's Note: I've been feeling a bit discouraged lately. I have twelve chapters posted, yet only ten reviews. Six of those are from the same person. (Thanks a lot, Iamnumbernine, for reviewing for most of the chapters. You're amazing!) Also, thanks to the people who reviewed so far: iamnumbernine, anon, jekl, and PureAngelEyes. I really do appreciate all of you. I don't want to seem desperate, but… I like to know what my readers think… or if I even have readers at all. In case you didn't know, here's what a review, which takes less than five minutes to write, means to an author:**

**They like to know what readers think of the story, good or bad.**

**Constructive criticism is good for authors and is very much welcomed.**

**They appreciate every word you write, even if it's just "Please update", "Loved it" or even "Hated it."**

**It gives them motivation to update faster.**

**You may make a new fanfiction friend. I started talking to iamnumbernine though pm's when I sent her a thank-you note because she was one of the first people to review my first fanfic (without swearing at me in the process). We now have 128 messages sent to each other between the two of us and are now what I consider to be "penpals". **

**This must be the world's longest Author's note. :) So, anyways, ****PLEASE ****review. It really means a lot to me.**

**Chapter 12: As He's Walking Away**

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get that first kiss out of my mind. Luckily, I didn't need to. Shortly after the kiss, Jason and I decided to risk everything and be in a romantic relationship with each other. We also decided to keep our relationship a secret from the students, at least for the moment. Most of the professors didn't even know. We did, however, tell Minerva because she was, after all, our boss, and we both felt she ought to know what exactly was going on with her staff.

"Well, it's about time you two got together." Minerva said with a smile when we told her the news. "I've been waiting for this to happen ever since I hired both of you. Congratulations!"

Jason and I looked at each other and struggled not to laugh.

Jason and I also decided to tell Nick about our relationship, because I couldn't keep secrets from my son. We both thought he was old enough to understand.

"Really?" was Nick's reaction. "Are you going to get married?"

I smiled. "It's kind of early for to be thinking of that." I replied.

I was glad that Nick had taken the news so well, but since he was so close to Jason, I wasn't surprised. When the 2009 – 2010 school year started, Nick wanted nothing more than to start his classes at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, he was only ten-years-old and had to wait a whole year.

On September 1st, I lead the first years into the Great Hall as usual. That particular year, however, something was different. After "Lessart, Jessica" had been sorted into Ravenclaw, I paused for a moment recognizing the name. Finally, I called, "Lupin, Ted."

I never knew Remus Lupin had a son, and looked up curiously from my list of names to see what he looked like. I was shocked by Ted's appearance simply because of his hair. It was teal colored! I figured he was a metamorphmagus – who else would have _teal _hair?

Ted – or Teddy, as he later told me he liked to be called - nervously sat on the stool, and I placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"GRFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted after only a few moments' hesitation. Teddy beamed, and went to sit with his fellow Gryffindors.

The rest of the sorting went by quickly. Minerva said a quick speech, as always, and the feast began. Before I could take a single bite, though, Filch came into Great Hall, dragging Nick by the hand.

"I found your son spying on the sorting ceremony." Filch explained to me once he reached the professors' table. "I suggest you give him a proper punishment."

"Thank you, Filch." I replied, and excused myself from the table. I grabbed an extra plate and filled it with food for Nick. Then, I led him back to the dungeons.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in my office and do those math problems I gave you? Even wizards need to learn math." I had put an expanding charm on my office when Nick moved in, which added a bedroom for him, so there plenty of space for him to work.

"I know." Nick sighed. "But I wanted to watch the sorting ceremony."

"Trust me, Nick, by your seventh year, you'll be tired of ceremonies. " I replied. "Now, please, stay here and do your math. I'll bring you dinner from the feast in about a half hour, alright?"

Nick nodded, but still looked disappointed. For the both of us, the year couldn't pass quick enough. Yet somehow, it did. Before we knew it, Christmas had been here and was gone as quick as it came.

Jason and I had been together now for a little over a year, and our relationship was still going strong. On New Year's Eve, we left Nick under the watchful eye of Minerva and other Hogwarts professors while we went to Hogsmeade for the night. It was crowded there, so we only stayed for a few hours, arriving back at Hogwarts at about eleven o'clock.

"My room or your room?" Jason asked.

"Yours." I replied. "Nick's in mine, and I assume we still want some privacy."

"That's true." Jason said. "Besides, there's something I needed to show you."

Jason unlocked the door to the Defense room and turned on the lights. Front and center in the middle of the room was a large, ten-foot tall chest.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"It's a boggart." Jason replied. "I put one in there for my third years to use before break, but I decided to keep it around to show you my boggart."

"I already know your boggart. It's never finding love, and you already found it. With me." I said, and kissed him.

Jason sighed. "I lied. That's not really my boggart. It's much more complicated than that."

"Then, what is it?"

Jason didn't reply. Instead, he opened the chest, and out came… me!

The boggart-me was holding a velvet box. I opened it, and revealed what appeared to be an engagement ring. I grimaced, and throw the ring over my shoulder.

"Ridikulus!" shouted Jason, and the boggart-me attempted to do a muggle dance called the Macarena… and failing miserably. The boggart then retreated back into the chest, and Jason slammed the door on it.

"I… I don't understand…" I stammered.

Jason sighed. "Isn't it obvious, Luci? My boggart has always been you rejecting me in some way, ever since I was a teenager. The first day I met you, I recognized you from my boggart immediately."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

"It's my _boggart _Luci! I was afraid you'd _reject _me!"

"I wouldn't have rejected you, Jay. You should have told me, right after we confessed our feelings for each other. That was a year ago!" I said angrily.

"I _couldn't_, Luci, don't you see that! It took me nine years just to admit I loved you! I thought you would understand!" Jason was angry now, too.

"Well, you were wrong. I can't believe you were stupid enough to ever think that I would reject you. You're a coward, Jay!"

Jason froze. "Maybe I was wrong about a lot more than just you not understanding." He whispered, and began walking briskly toward his office.

As Jason was walking away, I began to regret my words. "Jason… wait." I called.

Jason ignored me. When he got to his office he flung open the door and slammed it shut behind him. Tears began to flow down my cheeks, even though I knew Jason had been the one to get hurt, not me. What had I done?


	14. Chapter 14: Heartbreak

**Author's note: Thanks again to iamnumbernine and jekl for reviewing the last chapter. Chapter 13: Heartbreak**

Why had I been such an idiot? I hadn't seen Jason since our argument, and it had been more than twenty-four hours. I regretted my words, and wanted to apologize, but that seemed impossible, since Jason probably was going to think of me as a heartless "female dog" for the rest of eternity. Not only had I ruined our romantic relationship, but I had ruined our friendship as well. What an idiot.

When the students came back from break, Jason still hadn't shown his face outside of his office. Had I really hurt him that badly? If I did, I couldn't say that I blamed him.

Before breakfast on the first day back, Minerva had an announcement to make. "Unfortunately, Jason Clearton is feeling ill today, so I need three volunteers to take over today's classes for him." She said.

Since I was sure I had been the one to cause Jason's "illness", I volunteered right away. It was only right, even though I didn't think I knew enough about Defense Against the Dark Arts to properly teach a class. The only class I was available for was the third-year Slytherin/Gryffindor class, so I took it.

When I walked into the Defense classroom that afternoon for my shift, the students fell silent and stared at me as if they had never seen me before.

"Where's Professor Clearton?" asked one of the Gryffindors.

"Professor Clearton is not… feeling his best at the moment, so I will take his place for today." I answered shortly as I walked to Jason's desk to look at his "sub notes". I skimmed the parchment until a came to a section labeled _Monday, 1/5/09, Lesson: Gryffindor/Slytherin third years. _I read Jason's instructions to find out the agenda for today's class.

_Please have students read Chapter 7, pages 156 – 183 in their textbooks. They will need to read the entire chapter in order to write a 13-inch essay on the subject. Students are required to summarize the chapter (Werewolves: description and they challenges they face in the wizarding world) and their opinions of werewolves. I expect students to write about the following information:  
>a.) how to identify a werewolf (includes a description and how lycanthropy is spread) <em>

_b.)Every-day struggles and challenges werewolves face _

_c.) student's personal opinion on the treatment of werewolves. Meaning, do they agree or disagree with wizarding society? Do they believe the way werewolves are treated is fair?_

_This assignment is due this Thursday. If students are chatty and/or misbehave, feel free to add another three inches onto the assignment._

_Thank you,_

_Jason_

"Alright!" I called sharply, and the room quieted down. "You are to read pages 156 through 183 in your textbooks. I will write your assignment on the board. The assignment is due this Thursday. If there is too much talking and not enough working, I will add three inches to your assignment. I suggest you get to work."

After I had finished coping down the assignment onto the board, I sat down at Jason's desk and began to read the chapter myself, as it had a lot to do with my son. I never knew how badly werewolves were treated until I read the chapter Jason had assigned. As I read, I struggled not to cry, because I knew that someday, Nick would face the same prejudice every werewolf faces. Life was better for most werewolves now, but prejudice still existed. It made me afraid for Nick's future.

The class passed quickly. "You may go." I told the class. "I'll see you in Potions tomorrow, if not before."

Before I left the room, I left a report of the class's behavior underneath the day's lesson.

_Jason –_

_Class today was quiet and respectful. They worked hard the entire class period._

Just beneath that, I wrote:

_I am truly sorry about my words the other day. I was wrong. You are not a coward – far from it actually – and I love you. I don't see any reason for you to forgive me, but I sincerely hope you will._

_Lucianna Pasen_

Three days later, there was still no reply from Jason. I heard he had resumed teaching his classes, but I hadn't seen him around the school at all. I assumed he was avoiding me, and therefore was staying in his room whenever possible.

Meanwhile, I was still heartbroken. I needed the kind of advice one could get from their mother. Unfortunately, mine was no longer alive, and even if she was, there was no way I'd ask her for advice on my romantic life, or on anything for that matter. I decided to instead go to someone who was not only like a mother to me, but was also a friend as well. That person was Minerva.

It felt strange going to my boss and former professor for advice, yet Minerva was the only person I felt comfortable talking to. I went to her office on a Saturday morning and knocked timidly on the door, hoping she would be inside and alone.

When Minerva opened the door, a look of surprise crossed her face, but then she smiled. "Come in, Lucianna, come in."

I did as I was told and sat in a chair directly in front of the Headmistress's desk. Minerva sat down across from me and transfigured a plate full of biscuits in mid-air. "Have a biscuit." She said, and I politely took one.

"If you don't mind my saying so, Lucianna, but you don't look so well. I assume that is why you are here."

Minerva was right. Before I came, I had looked in the mirror. I really was in bad shape. There were dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep, and my skin was paler than usual. Even Nick had noticed the changes.

I sighed. "Minerva, have you ever been in love?"

Minerva looked surprised. "Me? Well… yes, I have. Twice actually."

"What happened?" I asked, and then added quickly, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, first you should know a little about my family history." Minerva began. "My mother was a witch, who married a muggle. Because of her love for my father she gave up magic. Although she eventually told my father about her – and my – magically abilities because she couldn't hide mine anymore, she still felt trapped and was really quite miserable. When I went to Hogwarts, I couldn't help noticing she seemed a little envious of me.

"When I was eighteen I fell in love with a muggle farmer named Dougal McGregor. He was so funny and clever, and I fell head-over-heels for him. Then, one day, he proposed to me, and at first I said 'yes'. But not long after, I realized that if I married Dougal, I would have to follow in my mother's footsteps and give up magic, and that wasn't something I wanted to do. So, the following day, I was forced to tell Dougal I had "changed my mind" and left both of us devastated.

"Several years later, my former boss, Elphinstone Urquart, proposed to me, but since I still loved Dougal, I declined. He continued to ask me time and time again, and I finally accepted in 1982. Unfortunately, I was heartbroken again in 1985, when Elphinstone passed away from a Venomous Tentacula bite. Why do you ask me, of all people, about love? Does this have anything to do with Jason."

I nodded sadly. "Yes. I said some hurtful things to him, and now I regret everything I said, but I don't know what to do, or how to make things better."

"What exactly did you say to him?" Minerva asked.

I explained the entire story to her, starting from New Year's Eve and ending with the note I left him after substituting in his class.

Minerva hesitated for a moment and then said, "I think you should wait for Jason to come back to you. You've done all you can. It may take a while, but I'm sure he'll come around. That man really loves you, you know. He's been in love with you ever since I hired you both."

I sighed. "I know. That's why I feel so horrible."

Minerva was right. All I could do was wait for Jason to trust me again. He still might have forgiven me again, whether or not I deserved it.


	15. Chapter 15: Caught in the Act

**Chapter 14: Caught in the Act**

January was passing agonizingly slow for me. Jason still hadn't talked to me since the argument, and I couldn't blame him, yet I was still disappointed. Apparently I wasn't the only one to be having a horrible new year.

My first-year Gryffindor/Slytherin kids had been doing exceedingly well lately, so I decided to reward them. I went to Hogsmeade and bought chocolate frog cards and passed them out to each student on the last Friday of January. When Charles Tostillas, one of the Slytherin boys got his card, he decided to read it out loud for the whole room to hear.

"_Remus Lupin" he began._

"_Remus Lupin (1960-1998) was a werewolf who was permitted by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to attend Hogwarts 1972 to 1978. Unlike many werewolves of his time, Lupin was considered to be a "good werewolf" as he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and fought valiantly against Lord Voldemort and his followers during the Battle of Hogwarts, where he was tragically killed by Death Eater Antonin Dolohov. Lupin was also Hogwarts' Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in the 1993-1994 school year and frequently assisted Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort."_

"Hey, Lupin, isn't this your dad?" Charles called across the room to Teddy.

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, it is. Harry Potter – who just so happens to be my godfather – told me he was a very good man." He said proudly.

Charles snorted with laughter. "That's not what I think. _I _think he was a coward who left your mum when she was pregnant with you because he didn't want you, and he never came back."

"That's not true!" Teddy snapped and began to make his way toward Charles. "He _did _come back! And he only left because he was afraid he had spread his lycanthropy to me! Which, as it turns out, he didn't, but that's beside the point."

"Back to your seats this instant!" I commanded sharply, but the boys ignored me.

"Believe what you want, Lupin." Charles continued. "But I knew the truth. Your dad was a two-faced go-between who only wanted what was best for him. That's why Voldemort told Dolohov to kill him."

Suddenly Teddy couldn't take it anymore. Normally, Teddy was a sweet, loving boy, but he had a short temper, especially when someone was talking badly about him or his parents. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" Teddy screamed, pointing his wand at Charles. 

I stared at the boys in shock as Charles flew against the wall. Blood was pouring out from his body. I was surprised Teddy even knew that spell. They only other person who knew it, as far as I knew of, was dead.

"Mr. Lupin! Wait for me in my office." I snapped. I pointed to two frightened Gryffindor girls who were standing nearby. "You two! One of you, go get Professor McGonagall, and the other go get Madame Pomfrey. Quickly now!"

The girls hurried off. When they returned, Minerva and Poppy were with them, leaving me to talk to Teddy.

I found Teddy sitting at my kitchen table with his head was buried in his arms, sobbing quietly. I knew he had never been in trouble before and couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

"Teddy?" I called softly. Teddy looked up, and I saw tears were streaming steadily down his face. "Where did you learn that spell?"

"H-Harry taught it to me." Teddy sobbed. "He-he told me n-never to use it, but I-I wanted to know why. Pl-please don't tell him. He'll be so disappointed in me. I didn't know what would happen!"

I sighed. "Teddy, what you did was very wrong. You could have killed Charles, or at least seriously injured him. For that you need to be punished. You could, realistically, be expelled for this…"

"No, please! Don't expel me! I'll never use that spell ever again! I promise!" Teddy cried when he heard that last sentence, and started to sob even harder.

"But luckily," I continued, "I think Professor McGonagall and I could avoid that."

Teddy managed a weak smile. "Thank you." He whispered.

"However, you will serve detention with me every evening this weekend, starting tonight at seven p.m., and will stay until I say you may leave. Also, we will need to send an owl home to both your grandmother and your godfather explaining your actions today. Is that understood?"

Teddy nodded sadly. "Yes, Professor."

"Good." I said. Before leaving the room, I found a piece of parchment and wrote the punishments I assigned Teddy, so that Minerva could add more if she wished. Then, I led Teddy out of my office. Madame Pomfrey and Charles had already gone to the hospital wing, but Minerva was waiting for us, watching over my class. I sent Teddy with her, and then resumed teaching the lesson that I had planned for the day.

That evening, Nick came home around four o'clock. To keep him from getting bored while I was teaching, I would send him to help the other professors. Since he enjoyed being outside, Nick preferred to spend time with Hagrid the most.

There was going to be a full moon that night, so I gave Nick his wolfbane potion with dinner. Nick sighed. "Do I have to take my wolfbane medicine, Mum?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so." I replied. "But it's for your own protection and mine too. You don't want to hurt yourself, do you?"

Nick sighed again. "I guess not." He drank the potion without any more complaining. At ten-to-seven, I went to wait for Teddy while Nick lay on his bed and waited to transform.

I was sitting at my desk, planning out the next week's lessons when footsteps coming down the stairs. The person whom they belonged to were coming closer to my classroom, so I assumed it was Teddy. The person who entered my classroom, however, was not Teddy.

"Hello Luci." Jason said softly.

"Jay…." I gasped. "I'm _so _sorry."

Jason smiled weakly. "Don't be. It's not completely your fault. You were right about so much. I shouldn't have lied about my boggart to you."

"And _I _shouldn't have called you a coward. You're probably the bravest man I've ever met, and I love you for that." I said and began walking towards the love of my life, who I had missed so much.

Jason laughed nervously. "I don't know about that. Let's just forget about our argument, alright."

"Alright." I sighed happily as I buried my head in Jason's shoulder. He embraced me in his arms, and we swayed back and forth for a while.

"I missed you so much." Jason whispered in my ear. He kissed me passionately on the lips and twirled me around a few times. When he set me down again, I noticed we were not alone.

"Oh, Teddy…. Is it seven o'clock already?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Y-yes, Professor." Teddy stammered. He was standing silently in the doorway, his eyes wide with shock and surprise.

"I should go." Jason said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay, love?"

I nodded. "Did Professor Clearton just _kiss _you?" Teddy asked in amazement after Jason had left.

I smiled. I couldn't hide it anymore. "Yes, Teddy he did. But you must not tell anyone. Is that understood?" Teddy nodded quickly, and I set him to work reorganizing the potion shelves.

The following week was miserable for Teddy. Many of the students were afraid of him because of the state he had left Charles in. Only his closest friends, Michael Wood, –the son of Oliver Wood – and Alex and Amanda Muellenton, remained unafraid. The following Monday, Teddy received a howler from his grandmother.

"_TED REMUS LUPIN!" _the howler screamed. "_HOW DARE YOU USE MAGIC TO HARM ANOTHER STUDENT? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, BRINGING SHAME TO NOT ONLY THE TONKS FAMILY BUT TO THE LUPIN FAMILY AS WELL! YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF THEY DON'T EXPELL YOU! IMAGINE, A DESENDENT OF THE HOUSE OF BLACK BEING EXPELLED. I WOULD EXPECT THAT OF MY SISTER, BELLATRIX, OR EVEN OF MY COUSIN, SIRIUS, BUT NEVER OF MY OWN GRANDSON!" _With that, the howler self-destructed itself.

The letter Teddy received from Harry Potter wasn't nearly as cruel, but it was still hard for poor Teddy to read. It was the I-am-very-disappointed-in-you-you-should-know-better kind of letter, but it still saddened Teddy to know he had disappointed his role-model. I felt bad for Teddy, yet the letters had to be sent.

On Wednesday, Jason and I got called into Minerva's office. Since we were both called, we wondered what Minerva could possibly have wanted.

"I've had a report that a student caught you 'snogging', as an anonymous student put it. I demand an explanation."

Embarrassed, I told Minerva how Teddy had accidently walked in on us and how I had forgotten about his detention.

Minerva nodded understandingly. "Well, I'm glad you've got everything solved out between the two of you, but I'm going to ask you to refrain from displaying your affection towards one another when students may be present. You are dismissed."

The next time Teddy had Potions, I held him after class. "Do you know how Professor McGonagall found out about the kiss?" I asked. "You're not in trouble; I just need to know."

Teddy's eyes widened. "I only told Michael." He whispered. "He's my best mate here."

I frowned. "Well, apparently, Michael told Professor McGonagall, and I got in trouble for kissing Jason in front of you."

"I'm sorry." Teddy whispered.

"It's alright. But I told you not to tell _anyone _for a reason. You're dismissed."

As Teddy left the room, I knew both of our futures would be brighter.


	16. Chapter 16: A Guiding Friend

**Chapter 15: A Guiding Friend**

"Come on, Mum and Jason! Hurry!" Nick cried, pulling me along Diagon Alley towards Ollivander's wand shop. Just yesterday, Nick had received a letter addressed to him. Nick's address was printed neatly on the outside of the envelop.

_Nicholas Pasen_

_Professor Lucianna Pasen's office_

_Hogarts' Potions room, Dungeons_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

This letter was, of course, Nick's Hogwarts acceptance letter, and Nick was very excited about it. He insisted that Jason and I take him to Diagon Alley immediately to get his necessary supplies, so that was what we were doing today. The first stop was Ollivander's. The first wand Nick picked up made five of Mr. Ollivander's shelves fall to the ground. The second blew to pieces as soon as it touched Nick's hand and turned to ash. Luckily, the third time was a charm, and the wand Mr. Ollivander found for Nick fit him perfectly.

Next, we went to go buy Nick's books. Unfortunately, this infamous Gilderoy Lockhart was at the same bookstore we were, trying to sell yet another book while under the careful watch of two St. Mungos healers. This one was called _Son of the Founders: How I Rediscovered Myself and My Parents' Love. _It appeared that Gilderoy now believed he was the son of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw – which, of course, he was not, for obvious reasons. The only reason people bought his books now was to have a good laugh and to make fun of poor Gilderoy. I was glad to get out of the bookstore and move on to getting Nick's robes. Before leaving Diagon Alley, we stopped in a shop which sold magical pets. Nick adored the various owls on display, and I got an idea on what I would be getting him for Christmas that year.

The first of September arrived quickly – no surprise there. The day Nick had been waiting to come for years was finally here, and like any other first year since the beginning of Hogwarts, Nick was filled with excitement, anxiety and nervousness.

"What house do you think I'll be in, Mum?" Nick had asked me on the night of August thirty-first.

I told him there was no way of knowing. Not even the sorting hat knew, at least not until it sat on Nick's head. Nick was brave and determined, so I knew he would make a fine Gryffindor. He was also kind, compassionate, and just, and he would fit right in with the Hufflepuffs. In addition to those traits, Nick was, in my opinion, smart enough to do well in Ravenclaw. As a formal Slytherin and head of Slytherin house, I knew what average Slytherin was like, and none of the Slytherin qualities and values fit my son, except for the quality of ambition.

"Well, you know, the sorting hat always takes your opinion into consideration." I explained. "What house would you like to be in, if given the choice?"

"Gryffindor, of course!" Nick exclaimed without hesitation, but then he remembered I was a Slytherin, and due to the common Slytherin stereotype, probably thought I disliked Gryffindors. "I'm sorry, Mum. I didn't mean it; I just don't think I'd be a very good Slytherin. You aren't going to disown me, are you?"

I laughed. "No, Nick you do mean it, but its okay. Most people don't want to be in Slytherin either. Only people with Slytherin in their blood, along with a few others, truly want to be in Slytherin, and that's fine with me. And of course I won't disown you! I'll always be proud of you, no matter what house you're sorted into."

"Thanks Mum." Nick said and gave me a hug.

Nick wasn't like the other first years. Since he was already at Hogwarts, he wouldn't be on the train, but Jason, Minerva, and I all agreed that he should be on the boats to "get the full Hogwarts experience", as Minerva put it. Hagrid agreed to take Nick with him when he went to pick up the other first years so that Nick could begin to get acquainted with his classmates. When I meet the first years outside the Great Hall, Nick waved to me, with a timid, nervous smile on his face.

When I read off the names of the first years to get sorted, I wanted to skip ahead to Nick, but since I was required to call the students alphabetically, I obviously couldn't do that. Finally, I came to his name. "Pasen, Nicholas!" I called proudly.

I smiled at Nick as he sat down on the stool. He smiled back, and I placed the sorting hat gently on his head. Time seemed to pass as slowly and grass grows, but finally we heard the word….

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Nick beamed, and the Gryffindors applauded as he found a seat at their table. When the feast began, I was originally going to go congratulate Nick, but decided it would be better not to, as it would probably embarrass him. After all, none of the other students parents went to congratulation came to congratulate their kids. _Let him blend in, Lucianna. _I reminded myself.

Unfortunately, Nick had a hard time blending in to begin with. Most of the students found out pretty quickly that I was his adoptive mother, and that had never happened at Hogwarts before, so therefore, it was considered "weird" by many students. On top on that, Nick was shy. He was much shier than I would have expected him to be. When I first adopted him at age seven, he was a bit shy towards the other professors and me, but I assumed he had grown out of that stage. Apparently, he hadn't, and it made me feel like a failure as a mother.

I asked Jason what to do about Nick's lack of friends. "I think he's afraid kids will misjudge him because he's a werewolf."

Jason thought for a moment. "I think I know the perfect person to help."

I give him a quizzical look. "Who?"

Jason smiled. "Teddy Lupin, of course. His father was a werewolf, after all. He would understand perfectly."

I pondered that thought. "Not a bad idea." I said.

That night, I called for both Teddy and Nick to come to my office. Teddy arrived first. "Am I in trouble, Professor?" he asked nervously.

Just as I was about to answer, Nick ran in. "Yes, Mum?" He asked but stopped short when he saw Teddy.

Teddy's eyes lit up. "Hey, I know you." he said. "You're a first-year in Gryffindor, aren't?"

Nick nodded. "Cool!" Teddy exclaimed. "I'm Teddy Lupin, and I'm a Gryffindor, too, expect I'm a second-year. You're… Nick, right?"

"Yeah," said Nick shyly.

Teddy smiled and turned to me. "So, Professor, why did you call for us at the same time?" he asked.

"It appears you and Nick have more in common than just being Gryffindors."

"Really?" asked Teddy. "Like what?"

"Well, Nick is a werewolf." I replied

Nick stared at me with fear and distrust. Teddy's eyes, however, lit up. "Really? " he asked again, glanced at Nick and looking him over. "I would have never guessed. But… why are you telling _me_?"

"Why don't you tell Nick about your father? Is that alright, Nick?"

"Yes." Nick muttered. I could tell he was angry with me for spilling his deepest, darkest secrets. Good mothers didn't do that to their son, but I only wanted to help him.

Teddy stared at me in confusion, but then he caught on. "Oh, I see!" he exclaimed, and turned to Nick. "Have you ever heard of Remus Lupin?"

"I… I think so." Nick stammered.

"Well, he was my dad. He did a lot for Harry Potter and protected him. He also served in the Order of the Phoenix and was killed by a death eater in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter, who's also my godfather, told me my dad once taught him how to form a patronus. But that's not the only reason why I admire him." Teddy explained

"What's the other reason?" Nick asked, beginning to get over his shyness.

"My dad was a werewolf. He could have hated himself and what he was, but he didn't. He didn't give up until the day he died, and still to this day, he inspires me."

Nick was silent for a moment. "He sounds… amazing." He whispered.

Teddy laughed. "He is. That's why I get so upset when people make up lies about him." He paused for a moment. "Hey, do you want to eat lunch with my friends and me today? They're the best friends anyone could ever ask for, and they are very accepting and supportive of my dad, so they'll accept you for sure. We don't even have to tell them about your lycanthropy if you don't want to."

Nick smiled. "Sure. Thanks, Teddy."

I dismissed the boys, and watched them leave with a smile on my face. My son had finally found a friend, and I was sure every Hogwarts professor would agree; Teddy was the best friend any lonely student who needed someone to be there for them could have.


	17. Chapter 17: The Joy of Giving

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! Since I don't know for sure if I'm going to have time to update again before Christmas (I probably will, but just in case…) this chapter is a Christmas themed chapter. Sorry to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas and also to those who may be reading this in July. :)**

**Chapter 16: The Joys of Giving**

Thanks to Teddy, Nick made friends very quickly. He had joined Teddy's circle of friends, and they had welcomed him just as quickly as Teddy had. The group included Michael Wood, and Alex and Amanda Muellenton, all three Gryffindors from Teddy's year.

Michael was the son of Oliver Wood, a famous Quidditch player. Like his father, he was tall, and had light brown hair. Michael was very competitive and was an exceptional Quidditch player. He made the Gryffindor team in his second year, playing Keeper.

Alex and Amanda were twins. Alex had curly blonde hair and brown eyes. As he was the practical joker of the group, Alex never waited until April fool's day to play a prank on someone. Every once in a while, Alex would drag his friends into trouble with him. Teddy, who was more serious and obedient, was always trying to discourage him from making mischief, but it never worked. His sister, Amanda, was very much a tom-boy and preferred to be called Mandy. Her straight, dirty blonde hair barely reached her shoulders. Mandy often participated in her brothers pranks, although Alex was always the ringleader. Both twins enjoyed Quidditch, even though neither had made the team yet.

At the beginning of the 2011-2012 school year, two more friends joined the group. Victoire Weasley was the eldest daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley and the niece of Harry Potter. As she was part veela, Victoire had long, flowing blonde hair, and looked just like her mother. In her later years at Hogwarts, many boys found her attractive. She, however, only had true love for one boy, even if it would take her a while to realize it. She and Teddy had been best friends since they were very young, and almost every adult you asked would say they would make a good couple.

Jenna Jacobs was a girl Victoire met on the Hogwarts express. Her long, straight, strawberry-blonde hair fell several inches past her shoulders, and her eyes seemed to change from blue to green, depending on the day or what she was wearing. Like Nick, she was shy around most people she didn't know, but loved to laugh while with her friends. Jenna's father was originally from England, but moved to the United States, where he met Jenna's mother, a witch who had been attending one of America's wizarding schools. Shortly after Jenna's tenth birthday, her father managed to convince her mother to move the family back to England, so that Jenna and her eight-year-old brother could attend "the best school for witchcraft and wizardry in existence. So now, here she was, an All-American girl surrounded by the young witches and wizards of the UK. Both she and Victoire had been sorted into Gryffindor.

On the first day of Christmas break, Alex and Mandy had invited friends over for a Christmas party, which would take place between two and ten p.m. that night. Nick was really excited about going, and since it wasn't a full moon, I allowed him to go. Besides, it gave me time to shop for Christmas gifts.

I knew exactly what to get Nick, but shopping for Jason was proving to be more difficult. For Nick, I was able to find a young Great Horned Owl, which he could keep as a pet. After wandering around Hogsmeade for a while, an idea for Jason's present finally came to me. It came straight from the heart, and I had a feeling Jason would enjoy it.

At eight a.m. sharp on Christmas morning, I awakened the gentle but recognizable feeling of Jason's lips against mine. I opened my eyes to see Jason bending over me with a huge grin on his face. Nick must have let him in.

"It's about time, Luci." Jason teased. "I had to kiss you five times to get you to wake up."

I smiled. I had been just been dreaming about that, but apparently, the kisses were real. "Merry Christmas to you, too." I said with a laugh.

"Come on, sleepy head, get dressed." Jason replied. "Nick and pancakes are waiting in my office."

I laughed again. "Well, then, you'd better leave. I'll meet you there."

Jason sighed. "Alright, but hurry up." He said, giving me another quick kiss before leaving the room.

I had a simple outfit picked out for Christmas. It included a plain red sweater, a black skirt, and black nylon tights. I was almost fifty-two years old, after all; I didn't need anything fancy. I pulled my long, raven black hair back and brushed my teeth, and then I was ready to go.

After breakfast, Jason, Nick, and I opened our presents. From Jason, Nick had received a book titled _Five Hundred Things I will Never Use Magic For (Or at Least I won't get Caught Doing)_, which he found completely humorous. Nick had given me a pair of garnet earrings, – as the deep red colored stone that happened to be my birthstone – and to Jason he gave a device that could find wands wherever they were hiding, as Jason was always losing his wand during class.

My present to Jason was a hand-knitted quilt. I had sewn together small, one foot by one foot squares together. On the top right hand corner were the words "I am…" written in large letters. On all of the other squares were phrases such as "a valiant, true Gryffindor with a heart of gold", "one of the best Defense teachers Hogwarts has ever seen", and "the most special, romantic man on Earth". Some of the squares had pictures – memories – instead of words.

"Thank you so much, Luci. I will treasure it always." Jason said, and gave me yet another kiss. Nick looked away awkwardly as we did so. "Now, open yours."

I smiled and began to unwrap my gift. It was a book, but not just any book. This one was hand-made, and was titled "_Ten Things I Love About You"_. Skimming through the book, I saw that the ten reasons were being counted down. They were:

10. Your Raven black hair

9. Your intimidating black eyes

8. Your dazzling smile

7. Your stubbornness

6. Your modesty

5. Your ability to comfort me when I need it most

4. Your ever-lasting trust in me

3. Your excellence as a Potions mistress and deputy headmistress

2. Your extraordinary mothering abilities

1. The fact that you're crazy enough to love me back

The book was also filled with memories that brought tears to my eyes when I looked at them.

"Do you like it?" Jason asked as I gently closed the book.

"No…" I whispered. Jason's face had the saddest look of disappointment on it I have ever seen. I smiled. "I love it."

Jason kissed me once again, longer this time. Nick must have beginning to get uncomfortable, because finally he said, "Uh…Mum? What about my present? From you?"

I smiled at me twelve-year-old son. "Did you honestly think I forgot about you?" I asked with a laugh, and got up to lead Nick to his present.

It wasn't long before Nick found out where we were going. He ran to the Owlry and found his owl right away, indentifying it by the tag on its cage that read, "_Merry Christmas, Nick! Love, Mum."_

"Thanks Mum!" Nick cried and gave me a giant hug. That Christmas really was the best one yet.


	18. Chapter 18: Chaos at Hogwarts

**Chapter 17: Chaos at Hogwarts**

In the summer of 2012, Hogwarts lost two of its finest teachers. Although they were lost in different ways, Hogwarts would grow to miss both of them.

Pomera Sprout had merely retired. She had given her notice back in January, so Hogwarts was prepared. What we weren't prepared for was the departure of Sybill Trelawney.

One day in towards the end of the school year, Minerva had been sitting in her office one day, when a panic-stricken sixth-year knocked on the door. The boy explained that he had been in detention with Trelawney, when suddenly Trelawney cried, "The great seer will die tonight! She will leave this world forever and move on to a new one!" With that, Trelawney collapsed on the floor.

Of course, Minerva had to investigate. When she got to the Divination room, Trelawney was lying passed out on the floor. When Minerva checked her pulse, she knew that Trelawney had indeed passed away.

For the time being, Minerva had the remaining Professors take turns substituting in Trelawney's classes, even though none of us knew enough about Divination to even fill a day. For this reason, it was extremely important that Minerva found a replacement for her as soon as possible.

One day, a young former Hufflepuff by the name of Adelaide Mason, walked into Minerva's office. She proved she was of seer decent, and since she didn't seem to be as insane as Trelawney was, we hired her for the position of Divination teacher.

For the Herbology position, Hogwarts had received a boatload of applicants from all four houses. Even wizards and witches who had gone to other schools applied, although they were at a disadvantage because we wanted to hire someone who had gone to Hogwarts themselves, someone who knew the school well.

Much like when Hogwarts was looking for a Potions master, – or so I've heard – we had several interviews, but none of them seemed right. So when the door opened one day, we saw someone we didn't expect.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Longbottom." Professor McGonagall greeted our guest. "How nice it is to see you again."

The other members of the interviewing staff stared at the newcomer in amazement. We all had heard of Neville Longbottom. He was the one who killed Nagini, Voldemort's precious snake. Neville was a true Gryffindor, and was almost as famous as Harry Potter himself. That's why we were so shocked to see him standing in the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Professor." Neville replied. "It's good to see you, too. I've come to interview for the Herbology position."

Neville's interview went extremely well. Everyone loved what he had to say. "He always did excel in Herbology." Sprout commented. "I don't think I'd rather have anyone else as my successor."

The rest of the interviewing staff agreed.

**Author's note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I just couldn't think of anything else to write. I'll make it up to you, though, I promise. The next chapter is going to be really important to the story in more ways than one, and it will be on the longer side too. I hope you'll enjoy it, because I'm really excited to write it. Oh, and Merry Christmas, again. :) Only 3 and a half more days!**


	19. Chapter 19: True Identity

**Chapter 18: True Identity**

January 9th, 2013 was my fifty-third birthday. My day started out bad. The first thing I did when I woke up was look in the mirror. As I was brushing my hair, I found my first gray hair. At first I was devastated, but then I realized I should be thankful that I hadn't started graying in my thirties or earlier as some people do.

On Saturday the 12th, Jason once again insisted we go out for my birthday. I was more willing to go this time, because he was, after all, my boyfriend, and I knew he wanted to spend some romantic time with me. In truth, I wanted to spend romantic time with him as well.

We started in Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, a typical date for us. After lunch, we walked around the village until we were ready to leave. When we got back to the castle, Jason convinced me to take a short detour towards Hagrid's hut and the forbidden forest.

We found Hagrid standing outside with his dog, another boarhound named Talon, and a hippogriff.

"Hello," Hagrid called. "Would you like to say hello to the Hippogriff?"

Jason and I said we would, so Hagrid told us how to properly greet a hippogriff. We bowed to the hippogriff, and he bowed back.

"What's his name?" I asked Hagrid as I stroked the hippogriff's neck.

"Grayfeathers, after 'is coloring." Hagrid answered proudly. "Buckbeak's 'is father. He's a real gentle one, that Grayfeathers is. Do you want to ride 'im?"

Jason looked at me. "Luci?"

I smiled. "I don't see why not."

Hagrid beamed. Excitedly, he gently helped me on to Grayfeather's back and helped Jason climb on behind me. "Now, just make sure you get 'im back home before dinner. He'll get real cranky if 'is dinner isn't served on time." Hagrid said, and we took off.

I had never rode on the back of a hippogriff before, so of course, I was a little frightened. But Jason was amazing at controlling Grayfeathers, so after a while, I felt safe enough to enjoy the incredible view. After about ten minutes of flying, we landed next to a frozen stream to rest.

"It's so beautiful here." I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you, my dear." Jason replied, and kissed me. I kissed him back with no hesitation whatsoever. When we broke away, Jason asked, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

I nodded, and we set off through the snow covered woods. Everything was so beautiful, with all the pine trees covered in a blanket of white, and more snow was falling.

"Luci?" Jason asked, breaking the silence.

I looked at him and smiled "Yes, Jay?"

"Did you ever think you'd fall in love?"

I hesitated for a moment, trying to think of the perfect answer. "Well, considering all of the dreadful boyfriend I had when I was young, I would have said 'no'. But, now that I know you, I would definitely say 'yes'. What about you?"

Jason stopped and smiled at me. "When I went to Hogwarts, I told myself that I, as a Gryffindor, could never fall in love with a Slytherin, but here we are now. I guess I've proved myself wrong. You know that I love you with all of my heart, don't you Luci?"

"Of course, Jay…" I said.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear." He laughed weakly. "We've come a long way since we first met, haven't we?"

"Yes..." I said slowly, not quite sure where this was going.

"We started out as barely knowing each other and went to being madly in love. But I've realized I'm no longer happy with being your boyfriend. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we already are in a way, as we both are professors at Hogwarts, but I want something more."

Jason paused and reached into his jacket pocket. Suddenly realizing what was happened, I held my breath and blinked a few times to prevent the tears that were threatening to pour out of my eyes from flowing. When Jason's hand came out of his pocket he was holding a small box made out of black velvet. Even though there was snow on the ground, Jason got down on one knee. He took a deep breath and said, "Lucianna Pasen, will you marry me?"

I couldn't keep the tears in any longer. I fell to my knees and began to cry into Jason's shoulder.

"Shh… Please don't cry. I-I'm sorry." Jason soothed, rubbing my back as he cradled me in his arms.

I unbury my head from Jason's shoulder and gazed into his dazzling blue eyes. "Don't be sorry. Of course, I'll marry you." I whispered.

"Wh-what?" Jason stammered, confused.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad or disappointed." I exclaimed. "I'm crying because I'm overjoyed. I know it's strange, but -"

Jason interrupted me by kissing me passionately on the lips. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said. "Now, are you going to put the ring on my finger so everyone can see that I'm engaged to the handsomest, bravest, most romantic man alive, or not?"

Jason laughed. "I almost forgot about that." He said and slipped the ring on my finger. It was a gorgeous, silver ring with a deep red garnet, my birthstone, in the center.

"It's beautiful." I gasped.

Jason smiled. "I thought you might like it." he said and pulled me to my feet. We laughed when we saw our knees were soaking wet.

As we were walking back to where we had left Grayfeathers, I realized there was something I needed to tell Jason, something I should have told him long ago.

"Jason, you still have that boggart in your classroom from the third year lessons, don't you?"

"Yes…why? Please tell me you didn't lie about your boggart too. That's how our only real fight started, remember."

I laughed nervously. "Well, I didn't exactly lie. I just didn't tell you the whole truth."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, puzzled.

"I didn't tell you who my brother was." I explained.

"Oh… I see." Jason said slowly. "Is he someone I should have heard of?"

"Yes." I said softly.

"Hmm…. Well, then we better get back to Hogwarts then so I can find out." Jason replied.

I laughed. We boarded Grayfeathers again, and flew back to Hogwarts. We returned Grayfeathers to Hagrid, and then went to Jason's room to show him the boggart.

"Are you ready, Luci?" Jason asked, preparing to open the boggart's cabinet.

I sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Jason opened the cabinet, and my brother came out of it. The same scenes occurred as they did during the Professors' tournament many years ago, both the scene where my brother was hurt emotionally and the scene with the snake appeared as well.

"Reddikulus!" I screamed, and my brother was dressed as a cowboy and was swinging the snake, which was now tied in a loop, above his head like a cowboy trying to lasso a runaway bull.

After the boggart was shut up in its closet, I noticed Jason was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Was that-" Jason began in disbelief.

"Yes," I interrupted him. "It was. I have a confession to make. My name is not Lucianna Pasen. It's Lucianna Snape."

**Author's note: Cliffhanger! So sorry! (Not, I've been planning that part for weeks now and was really excited for it. :) ) Congrats to anyone who predicted this, if anyone did, and I can't wait to see people's reactions. :) Next chapter will be posted soon. Possibly tomorrow? If we're lucky. :) Adios Amigos!**


	20. Chapter 20: Forgotten Memories

**Author's note: In case you've forgotten, Lucianna's and Severus's nicknames for each other were Raven and Prince. Now you know why and how Snape got the nickname Half-blood Prince. **

**Chapter 19: Forgotten Memories**

Jason was silent for a moment. "If you're a Snape, then why did you change your name?" he asked. "I don't get it."

I sighed. "It's… complicated. I can show you better than I can explain it. Come with me, please." I led Jason to my office and got out the pensieve.

"You have a pensieve?" Jason asked in amazement. "How did you get it?"

"This was originally Dumbledore's. Dumbledore had passed it on to Minerva, who in turn, passed it on to me." I explained. "Are you ready to look at my memories?"

Jason nodded, and we stuck our heads into the pensieve together.

The first memories I showed Jason were one of my parents' fights and when my brother and I gave each other nicknames. Those memories soon faded, and Jason and I were taken to the park near my old house at Spinner's End.

My nine-year-old self was in the woods near the swing set and was sneaking up on my brother, Severus, who was stared out at the playground behind some bushes.

"What are you doing?" My nine-year-old self hissed.

"Shh!" Severus hissed back, and dragged me a few feet farther into the woods. "I'm watching those girls at the playground."

"Why? They're muggles, aren't they?"

Severus shook his head. "No…. well, one of them is, but the other's a witch. She's muggleborn, Raven!"

"So?" I asked.

"So, I have to help her." Severus replied. "You know, explain to her who she is, and what she can do."

"Why do you even care?" I asked.

Severus frowned. "I want to be her friend."

"You can't be friends with _her_. " I protested.

"Why not?" Severus asked angrily.

"She's a muggleborn. Mummy won't like it." In truth, I was jealous that Severus wanted to be friends with anyone other than me. Wasn't I good enough for him?

Severus stared at me. "Mum married a muggle. She couldn't care less."

"Well, I do!" I said, and stormed off.

The memory faded, and a new one appeared. Severus and I were getting on the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

"Where are we going?" I asked Severus as we passed several empty seats.

"Well, _I'm _going to sit with Lily, but you can sit with us too, if you want. Lily won't mind." Severus answered.

I stopped. "No way!"

Severus stopped too, and turned to face me. "What do you have against Lily, anyway? She's really nice and smart and funny and -"

"She's a mudblood!" I interrupted.

"How dare you call her that! Besides, Father's a muggle and -"

"That's precisely why I don't like muggles _or _mudbloods!" I interrupted him a second time.

Finally, Severus couldn't take my words anymore. "I don't know you anymore, Lucianna." He whispered, and left the compartment.

By the time I had sat down alone, tears were flowing steadily down my face.

In the next memory, I was fifteen. I was sitting alone in the Slytherin common room, reading a book, when suddenly, the door flew open, and Severus came in. He looked as if he were about to cry.

"It didn't go so well with Lily, huh?" I asked.

Severus didn't say anything.

"What did I tell you Prince? You should have listened to me." I always knew that filthy mudblood would break your heart."

"I told you not to call her that!" Severus snapped. "That's what got me in trouble in the first place."

"But it's true, Sev -"

"Leave me alone!" Severus snarled, and he fled from the room.

"I'm going to make that Lily Evans pay, if it's the last thing I do!" I promised myself.

The memory faded. When it reappeared, I was outside the castle. I was searching furiously for a specific person, and I wouldn't stop until I found them. Finally, I spotted her.

"Evans!" I called.

A girl sitting alone on a bench looked up. She appeared to have been crying.

"What do you want?" Lily Evans sneered.

"I want you to apologize to my brother." I replied.

Lily glared at me. "Apologize for what? For being muggleborn? That's not something I can control."

"Apologize for hurting Severus. He's heartbroken because of you."

"Oh, and I'm not?" Lily snarled. "He called me 'mudblood.'. And to think he was my friend. I trusted him, and now he's… he's just like you." By the end of Lily's speech, she was in tears.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sev's changed. He used to be so nice and understanding. Now he's different. He's selfish, and snobby. He's almost as bad as James Potter. He's turning into an arrogant, pure-blood-like prat!" Lily was sobbing hysterically now, and many of the students were beginning to stare. One of those students just happened to be James Potter, and he ran over to us.

"What's wrong, Evans?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Lily didn't answer. Suddenly, James noticed me still standing there. "What did you do to her?" he asked angrily.

"I did nothing." I snarled.

"Why can't you just leave her alone?" James snapped. "All of this is my fault, not Lily's, and not even Snivellus's."

Lily stopped sobbing for a moment and stared at him in amazement. A large crowd had gathered, yet no one knew what to say.

"James is right." Spoke up Mitchell Chang, a Ravenclaw in our year. "Severus _did _call Lily possibly the biggest insult known to the wizarding world. I witnessed it myself."

"Fine, I give up!" I exclaimed, and walked briskly away from my peers.

In the next memory, Serus and I were eighteen years old, and we had just graduated from Hogwarts. We were back at the house we had grown up in, packing the few possessions we had left there.

"Mulciber asked me to join the Dark Lord last week." Severus said completely out of nowhere.

"See, I told you he was up to no good!" I exclaimed. "Well, don't feel bad about losing him as a friend, Prince. He wasn't a very good one anyways."

Severus didn't reply. "You _did _decline his request, didn't you?" I asked with a frown.

Severus hesitated. "To say so would be a lie." He said softly.

"What?" I gasped. "How could you?"

"What other choice do I have?" Severus sighed. "The only future I have is with the Dark Lord."

"That's not true!" I exclaimed. "Of course you have a future."

Severus stared at me. "And what do you have in mind?"

I hesitated. "You could… teach at Hogwarts. I heard Professor Slughorn was thinking about retiring soon."

Severus shrugged. "Maybe I'll do both."

I sighed. "Prince, you do realize how horrible Voldemort is, don't you. You know I don't like muggles and mudbloods, but I still think killing them is wrong. What about Lily Evans? Would you kill _her _if Voldemort wanted her dead?"

"Raven, please… don't mention her name." Severus moaned.

"Sorry." I said softly. "I didn't mean to say that. But seriously, are you really going to join the death eaters?"

Severus sighed. "Yes."

I frowned. "Then I can no longer call you my brother."

We finished packing in silence. When I was finished, I gathered up my things and disapperated, not knowing if I would ever see my brother again.

From Spinner's End, the pensieve took Jason and me to the Ministry of Magic. In this memory, I was twenty-one, and was sitting in a waiting room, waiting to speak with a ministry official. While I waited, I reread the newspaper articles that had convinced me to change my name. The first was titled "Prophecy Made Predicting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Downfall". The article was about a prophecy made about a boy born oat the end of July, 1980, who would be the cause of Voldemort's defeat. The article also included how Severus was believed to be the one to pass on the information to Voldemort, although he claimed to be under the Imperious curse. The staff of Hogwarts and I believed otherwise.

The second article was dated November 1st, 1981. It stated that Lily Evans, now Potter, and her husband James had been murdered by Voldemort the night before. Even thought I had despised Lily, I was angered by their deaths. What bothered me most was that the couple's one-year-old son, who had somehow survived the killing curse, was now an orphan, and would be forced to live with his muggle aunt and uncle. I was sure my brother had some part in this.

Suddenly, a ministry official came into the room. He looked at his appointment list and blinked twice in confusion.

"Lucianna Snape." He called. I got up from my chair and followed the man, ignoring the looks I received along the way. Those looks were another reason I felt the need to change my name. The ministry official led me into his office and shut the door behind us.

"You are here to change your surname, am I correct?" the ministry official asked.

"Yes."

The man fumbled through a filing cabinet until he found the document he had been looking for.

"Fill out this form please." He said.

Sighing, I grabbed the form, quill and ink. I filled out my first name, middle initial, former last name, birthdate, and other information. I had chosen the last name "Pasen" simply by rearranging the letters in my former name, "Snape". Later I found out Pasen meant "Easter" in a foreign language, though I couldn't remember which one, which made the name even better. I signed my name at the bottom of the form and made it official; I was now Lucianna Pasen.

In the final memory, I was sitting at my kitchen table in my small apartment in Diagon Alley. I was thirty-eight years old, and had just received a shocking letter. The pensieve zoomed in on the letter, making it readable.

_Dear Ms. Lucianna Pasen,_

_I am sorry to inform you that your brother, Professor Severus Snape, has been killed by Voldemort in the recent Battle of Hogwarts on May 2__nd__, 1998. As you are his only living relative, it is up to you whether or not you wish to have a funeral for him. It is also up to you to decide where to bury him. If I do not receive a reply by May 7__th__, 1998, Professor Snape will be buried on Hogwarts grounds, as we here at the school believed he would have enjoyed. I grew to know Severus better over the years that we worked together, and he is not the man I'm sure you thought he was. Severus has changed so much for the better, and I do hope you come to say your final goodbyes._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I angrily tore up the letter and threw it into the fireplace. Then I collapsed on my couch and cried for nearly three hours, until I fell asleep.

Jason and I came out from the pensieve. There was no more left to see. I was surprised to once again find tears spilling down me cheeks. I feel into Jason arms and allowed him to rock me back and forth.

"I'm so sorry, Luci." Jason whispered. "Life has not been kind to you at all."

"I was ashamed of him." I sobbed. "But I still love him, really I do. I just hate the person he became."

"Shh, Luci, it's not your fault." Jason soothed. We stayed there for several hours, until I finally cried myself to sleep, wishing I could change the past.


	21. Chapter 21: Open Arms

**Author's note: In my High School Concert Band class, we are currently working on a song called The Best of Journey. It contains four songs by the band Journey, as the name suggests. One of these songs is "Open Arms", and I thought the lyrics really fit Lucianna's and Jason's relationship. So, chapter 20 is sort of a song fic chapter to this song. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 20: Open Arms**

The wedding was scheduled for July 20th, 2013. The date only gave us seven and a half months to prepare, but since I was fifty-three and Jason was turning forty that year, we didn't want a big, fancy ceremony, so it worked out fine. We told Nick about our engagement two weeks after my birthday, and he was delighted. "Jason already seems like my dad, so why not make it official?" he said. Everything was going smoothly so far. The amount of wedding guests was small – only Jason's brothers, the staff of Hogwarts, and a few of our closest friends, which included most of Nick's friends' parents, were invited. They flowers, bridesmaid dresses, and reception food were already selected. Jason and I chose to hold the wedding at Hogwarts, as it felt like home to both of us. We planned to continue living at Hogwarts and just expand one of our offices to make room for the two of us, plus Nick during the summer. The only thing we needed was to find the perfect "wedding song", the first song we would ever dance to, and that could wait to the last minute. Everything seemed perfect. Why, then, was I feeling so anxious? 

The night before the wedding, I was standing in front of my mirror, trying to decide how to do my hair, when there was a knock on the door. Nearly as soon as I opened the door, Jason's strong arms swept me off my feet and swung me in the air, while his lips touched mine.

"Why so enthusiastic today?" I asked with a laugh as Jason gently set me down.

My fiancé-soon-to-be-husband shrugged. "I'm just excited for the wedding tomorrow, I suppose. We can finally spend the rest of our lives together."

"We already are, Jay." I said with a smile.

Jason sighed. "I know, love. But I meant, _really _spend it together. We'll rarely be apart, except for when we're teaching, of course, but we can handle that. So, what are you up to?"

I grimaced. "I'm trying to figure out how to do my hair tomorrow."

Jason smiled. "I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'm happy to try."

Jason and I spent the next ten minutes playing with my hair and trying different hair styles, but nothing was working for me. "I'm too old for this, Jay." I moaned.

"Too old for what?" Jason asked, kissing me gently on the cheek.

"To get married." I muttered.

"You are never too old for love, Luci. Didn't I convince you of that yet?"

"Yes…" I sighed. "But, then, why am I so anxious?"

Jason smiled soothingly. "It's just pre-wedding anxiety, love, nothing to worry about. Most first-time brides and grooms get it, no matter if they're twenty-three or fifty-three."

"Are you sure we're ready for this, Jay?" I asked nervously.

"Lucianna," Jason sighed. "You_ have_ to listen to me. I waited forever for this day. We've been through a lot, you and me. We started out, so blind, neither of us realizing our love for each other. When we finally got together, we were always there for one another when we needed to be. But then we… we had our argument, and we drifted apart for a few weeks. During those weeks, my life felt empty and cold. All I wanted to do was hold you in my arms again. I needed you near me. Then somehow, we found each other again. Now that you had come back, I couldn't lose you again, so when I proposed to you, I came to you with open arms. Believe me when I say I no longer have anything to hide. I hope you now see what your love means to me, Luci, because I love you, and we'll never be more ready than we are today."

"I am not worthy of you." I whispered with a weak smile.

"Oh, yes, you are." Jason pulled me closer to me and kissed me. Suddenly he broke away. "That's it!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confusedly.

"I know what song we should have for our wedding song!" Jason exclaimed. "It's perfect, Luci! It's a muggle song that my grandmother introduced to me when I was young, but it fits us perfectly."

"What song is it?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Jason said with a twinkle in his eye.

The following morning, Minerva and the other female members of the Hogwarts staff gathered in my office to help me prepare for the wedding. My dress was simple. It was long and flowing, with sleeves that didn't go past the shoulder. Minerva was sitting on my bed behind me, braiding my hair. "I may be seventy-eight, with no daughters or granddaughters, but I can still do hair." She said, and everyone agreed. When she was finished, Minerva attached a beautiful lavender colored flower to the end of the long braid. "Oh, Merlin, don't you look stunning." Minerva gasped, admiring her "masterpiece".

After my hair was finished, the ladies moved on to make-up. I only allowed mascara, lip stick, and some blush to be placed on my face. "I just don't see why it's necessary. Why do you think my skin is still smooth, even at age fifty-three? I don't wear make-up, not now, not ever." I said stubbornly when I was questioned as to why I didn't want to wear make-up.

"But, Lucianna, it's just for today. Besides, you'll look so beautiful when we're through with you." Minerva said. Who know she could be so feminine.

"Fine." I muttered. "Just don't put too much on… I still want Jason to be able to recognize me."

Everyone laughed. Finally, my unnecessary make-up was completely, and a veil was placed on my head. We were ready to go, and made or way to the Hogwarts grounds. I watched as my bridesmaids, in their long lavender colored dresses walked down the aisle. I followed shortly after, my arm linked with Minerva's. I had asked the pastor if it would be alright if Minerva walked me down the aisle since my father had passed away, and there was no one I trusted more to do it than Minerva. Luckily, he agreed.

Jason was waiting for me at the end of the aisle. He was stunningly handsome. His curly hair was combed back for once, and a red rose was safety pinned to his tux.

"Beautiful as always, my love." Jason whispered in my ear.

"And you are just as handsome." I whispered back.

I could barely concentrate on the pastor as he began the ceremony. I was fully alert, however, when it was time for Jason to say his vows.

"Lucianna Joyance Pasen," he began, "I take you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. I've loved you before I even met you, and I promise to love beyond the end of time."

Then I was my turn. "Jason Charles Clearton, I take you to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. I now I have tended to be an emotional rollercoaster in our relationship, but that was only because I was afraid to love. You taught me that it was possibly to love without getting hurt, and now I couldn't be happier."

Finally, the pastor said the traditional words Jason and I had long been waiting for. "You may kiss the bride."

That kiss was somehow the most special kiss Jason and I had ever shared, and it was also one we would never forget.

At the reception, we had a delicious dinner with strawberry cheesecake for dessert. Finally it was time for dancing. The song announcer called Jason and I onto the dance for and announced the song. It was called "Open Arms " by a muggle band called Journey. Jason and I slow danced, and I listened carefully to the lyrics.

_**Lying beside you here in the dark**_

_**Feeling your heart beat with mine**_

_**Softly you whisper, you're so sincere**_

_**How could our love be so blind?**_

_**We sailed on together**_

_**We drifted apart**_

_**And here you are by my side**_

_**So now I come to you with open arms**_

_**Nothing to hide, believe what I say**_

_**So here I am with open arms**_

_**Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms**_

_**Living without you, living alone**_

_**This empty house seems so cold**_

_**Wanting to hold you, wanting you near**_

_**How much I wanted you home**_

_**But now that you've come back**_

_**Turned night into day**_

_**I need you to stay**_

_**So now I come to you with open arms**_

_**Nothing to hide, believe what I say**_

_**So here I am with open arms**_

_**Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms**_

When the song was finished, I agreed with Jason that it _did _fit us. As with many people, my wedding was the best day of my life. I felt like I had been reborn, and I couldn't wait to continue my live with my new husband.


	22. Chapter 22: To Much Stress at Once

**Chapter 21: Too Much Stress at Once**

It took a while for the older students of Hogwarts to get used to the idea of Jason and I being married. Many of the students, especially the older ones often slipped and called me "Professor Pasen", even though I was now "Professor Clearton" Throughout the corridors, if a student were talking about Professor Clearton, their peers would often ask, "Which one?" One of the funniest responses I've heard was "The original", obviously meaning Jason.

The 2014 – 2015 school year was an interesting one. That year, Hogwarts obtained two more Weasleys. One of them, Molly Weasley, had red hair like her father, Percy Weasley, but had been sorted into Ravenclaw, like her mother, Audrey. Like Percy, she was a serious person, and was in some ways bossy. Her cousin, Dominique Weasley, who was Victoire's younger sister, was also sorted into Ravenclaw. Her strawberry-blonde hair was a combination of both of her parents'. Dominique was more laid back than her cousin, and like her father, Bill, was generally easy to get along with.

When Nick got his fifth-year supply list without a prefect's badge, I couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment on his face. "So, who got the prefect's badges for Gyrffindor?" he asked Jason during dinner that night.

"Well, for the girls, Professor McGonagall and I chose Madison Greene, and for the boys we selected Sam Mayor." Jason replied.

"Why?" Nick asked curiously.

Jason hesitated. "We just thought they would make good prefects. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Nick muttered, and continued to eat his dinner in silence. He was moody for the rest of the night.

The feast on the first day back to school went on just as it normally did, but there was one small difference. Minerva, as we soon discovered, did not have her usual speech for us. She had changed it slightly, and not even the Hogwarts's staff had been aware of the change beforehand.

"Welcome back students!" Minerva began. "As you all know the Forbidden Forest is called "Forbidden" for a reason. Students are not allowed there, nor are they not allowed near the Whomping Willow. That includes all Gryffindors, who I am sure, as I was once one, believe they are brave enough to handle the dangers. Although you are indeed brave enough, that doesn't make the forest or the willow any less dangerous for you than it does the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, or Slytherins." Everyone laughed at that.

"Now, then," Minerva continued. "For those of you who are unaware, I will be turning eighty years old this year. The reason I am bringing this up is because although I am still in good health, I have been feeling tired lately. As much as I love Hogwarts, I cannot, and will not, be its headmistress forever. Therefore, after this school year, I will be retiring, and Hogwarts's Potions Mistress, Professor. Lucianna Pa-… excuse me… Professor Lucianna _Clearton_ will be taking my place."

The students of Hogwarts applauded, whether it was for politeness or joy, I'll never know. When the Great Hall had finally quieted down, Minerva said, "And, now, let the feast began."

"This is kind of short notice, don't you think?" I hissed in Minerva's ear as she sat down beside me.

Minerva sighed. "I know Lucianna, and I'm sorry. But I really do think you can handle it. That's one of the reasons I hired you, you know." she whispered. "Besides, I'm planning on buying a little cottage about two miles away from here, and I'll be able to check on you and Hogwarts frequently."

"I suppose that would be alright." I said with a smile.

Over the next couple of months, Minerva began teaching me everything she had learned about being headmistress. All of the tasks Minerva had to do on a daily basis were more difficult than I had imagined.

During Christmas break, Nick, Jason, and I were setting up the Christmas tree when suddenly, Nick asked, "Have you noticed anything… different… about Teddy and Victoire, Mum?"

"No…" I said slowly. "Was I supposed to?"

"Well, not exactly…" Nick said as he placed another ornament on the tree. "It's just that everyone but them realize that they belong together. They've been best friends since before Tori could even talk."

"Isn't Victoire a little young for a boyfriend?" I asked.

Teddy snorted. "No!" She's already had two boyfriends so far this year, and it's only December. All the boys in year like her and most of the boys in the year below her do too. Even some of the boys in my year fancy her."

"Do you fancy her?" I asked Nick with a smile.

"Mum!" Nick exclaimed. "She's my friend, that's _all."_

"That doesn't matter." Jason said, joining the conversation. "Your mum is my friend, and I've always fancied her."

"I do not fancy Victoire." Nick said through gritted teeth. "Teddy would kill me. Besides, I like someone else."

"Oh, really?" Jason teased.

Nick blushed. "Can we just drop this subject please?"

Jason and I laughed, but dropped the subject anyways.

One Friday morning in late May, I woke up with an extreme case of nausea. I rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind me. When I came out, Jason was nowhere to be found. I searched the entire "apartment" for him before I found a note on the kitchen table.

_Dearest Luci,_

_I decided to go to my classroom early today to take care of some things. I'll see you at lunch._

_Love always,_

_Jason_

I set the note aside and decided I should eat something, so I transfigured myself two pieces of toast. I had just barely placed the toast on a plate when the nausea returned, and I was forced to dash into the bathroom again.

_Must be the stomach flu that's going around. _I thought, and went to go tell Minerva I would be taking a sick leave that day. When I got back, I took out a bottle of Ketchup and a bottle of chocolate syrup out of the refrigerator. Without thinking, I squirted both onto my toast. When I noticed what I had done, I stared at the chocolate syrup bottle in surprise. What was I doing? Sighing at my insanity, I put the ketchup and the chocolate syrup back in the fridge. When I sat down to eat my toast, it actually tasted somewhat good.

"What's wrong with me today?" I muttered to myself. Suddenly I stopped eating. "No… I couldn't be. I'm fifty-five years old, for Merlin's sake."

But the thing was, I could easily be – dare I say it - pregnant. I flashbacked to about two months ago. I had a stressful day, and Jason knew exactly how to comfort me. Well, let's just say we had a little romance. I pondered whether or not I should tell him that I had gone off – what were those muggle pills called again? – Oh, yes, the birth control pills about a year before because I hated the bloody things. They always made me moody, and I didn't need any more moodiness. I decided against telling him. After all, most woman aren't very fertile when their in their fifties. Or so I thought, until now; now I wasn't too sure.

After breakfast, I was feeling a bit better, so I went to the nearest muggle village and found what the muggles called a "drugstore". Once there, I brought three little devices that called "pregnancy tests" and went home.

By ten o'clock that evening all three pregnancy tests read 'positive'. Did I do it wrong? Were these muggle tests unreliable? I decided to hide the tests from Jason until I knew for sure.

I made an appointment at St. Mungo's for the following Saturday. After a few tests, the healer confirmed that I was indeed pregnant.

"May I ask how old you are?" the healer asked.

"I'm fifty-five." I answered, and the healer scribbled down some notes on her clipboard.

"And did you conceive naturally?" the healer asked.

"Yes."

The healer smiled. "Congratulations. Conceiving naturally at your age isn't very common, but it does happen."

"Well, actually, we weren't even trying to have a baby." I replied. "It just… happened."

The healer sighed. "Then I assume you don't know the health risks involved?" she said, asking a question more than anything.

"Health risks?" I asked nervously.

The healer sighed again. "Pregnancy at your age has risks for both you and the baby." She explained. "For you, the risk of gestational diabetes, hypertension, miscarriage, preeclampsia, and placenta previa increase. As for the baby, he or she is almost three times as likely to have a low birthrate and/or a premature birth, and the baby is also more likely to have a disability. In addition, witches forty-five and older are more likely to… produce a squib than younger witches."

I didn't know what half the things the healer mentioned were, but none of them sounded good. "Alright," I sighed as I got up to leave. "Thank you, healer."

By the time I arrived back at Hogwarts, tears were streaming down my face. It's not that I didn't want this baby. Now that he or she was here, I would love them until the end of time. I loved my child so much, I feared for its life. So many things could go wrong. Even if the pregnancy went smoothly, the baby could still be a squib, and would be shunned by the wizarding community. The child could grow up surrounded by the young wizards and witches attending Hogwarts while they themselves could produce no magic at all.

When I entered Jason's and my "apartment", Jason was sitting in his armchair, reading the _Daily Prophet_. I tried to hide my tears from him, but it was too late; Jason had seen them.

"Luci? What's wrong?" Jason gasped, jumping to his feet in a second.

"Impregnant." I said quickly through my tears.

"Luci, love, I can't understand you."

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

Jason stared at me in disbelief. Finally, he gave me a gentle hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "Luci, that's great! Why are you crying? Wait… how's that possible? I thought you were on that birth control stuff." Jason was so excited that his words came out in a rush.

Taking a deep breath, I explained everything to my husband, including the health. When I finished, Jason's eyes were softened. "We'll be alright, Luci." He whispered. "We just need to have a little faith."

If faith was all we needed, then I was sure everything would go smoothly. Or so I hoped.


	23. Chapter 23: Hoping for a Miracle

**Chapter 22: Hoping for a Miracle**

As school let out for the summer, my attention turned to finding a new Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress. Since I would have to go on maternity leave after Christmas break, and the new Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress would have to take over for a few months, there was no way I was choosing a first-year professor to fill the position. I wanted to give the position to Jason, but I couldn't just kick Hagrid out of the position of Head of Gryffindor. It wouldn't be right. Luckily, I didn't have to.

I was cooking breakfast one morning when a knock on the door made me jump. I opened the door to find Hagrid standing outside. "Good evening, Hagrid." I said politely.

"Good evenin'." Hagrid replied. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I said, and stepped outside my office, closing the door behind me. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was just thinkin' how you might of wanted to make Jason Deputy Headmaster."

I sighed. "I'd like to, Hagrid, but Jason would need to be Head of Gryffindor and –"

"He could have my spot. I wouldn't mind"

"Oh, Hagrid," I gasped. "I couldn't do that. You need your job."

"Well, I thought of that." Hagrid replied. "But I could still teach Care of Magically Creatures, couldn't I?" Hagrid scratched at his beard, which had only just recently begun to turn gray.

I pondered that thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose you could, couldn't you? Thanks so much, Hagrid." I said as I gave the half-giant a gentle hug.

When Jason returned from Hogsmeade later that afternoon, I couldn't wait to give him the good news. "Guess what?" I asked excitedly as soon as Jason came in the door.

"What."

I sighed. "I told you to guess."

Jason shook his head. "No, you told me to guess 'what', so I did." Jason teased.

I rolled my eyes at Jason's lame joke. "Fine, I'll just tell you. You are going to be Hogwarts's new Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmaster, if you accept my offer."

Jason stared at me as he comprehended what I had just said. "I – I'm honored Luci…" he finally stammered. "But what about Hagrid?"

I explained what Hagrid had done that morning. After I finished my story, Jason was delighted, and accepted the position. When we told Nick, my nearly sixteen-year-old son replied, "Great, first my mum becomes Headmistress and then my _dad _becomes Deputy Headmaster. I suppose people are going to expect me to become Minister of Magic after I graduate." Luckily, he was only teasing.

Unfortunately Nick wasn't as happy when he found out about my pregnancy. He clearly thought I was "too old" to have a baby and was concerned about the health risks this pregnancy gave me. Jason had officially adopted Nick on July 3rd, 2015, nine years after I had adopted him, and Nick didn't want what he saw as our "perfect family" to change.

I had a feeling September 1st, 2015 was going to be an interesting day and it was. After all, it was my first real day as Headmistress and Jason's first day as Deputy Headmaster, so it was bound to be interesting. In addition, my pregnancy was starting to become obvious. Luckily, Nick, and Head Boy, Teddy Lupin, were always ready to help out if Jason or I needed anything. When Jason led the first years into the Great Hall, I stood up. Many of the students gasped in surprise and whispered amongst themselves when they saw my extended stomach. Right on cue, the baby kicked, and I instinctively placed my hand on my stomach. I waited patiently for the Great Hall to quiet down, and then began my first speech as Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! For those of you who don't know, I'm Headmistress Clearton. I am not to be confused with you Deputy Headmaster, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Head of Gryffindor, _Professor _Clearton." The students and staff laughed at that. "Yes, it is true that we are a married couple, and yes, we are expected our second child. Therefore Professor Clearton will become Headmaster for the months of January, February, and possibly March while I'm on Maternity leave. And now, before I ramble on too much, let's start the sorting ceremony."

I sat down in my Headmistress chair and waited patiently as Jason called off the first years names. Finally, he called, "Weasley, Fred", and I was glad to hear a name I recognized.

A tall boy with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes gleefully walked to the stool and sat down. As the Hogwarts professors and I later found out, Fred Weasley put his father's and late uncle's detention record in danger. He was a prankster, and I'm sure both George Weasley and the original Fred Weasley would have been quite proud of him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat shouted without hesitation. With a wide grin, Fred went to join his older cousin, fifth-year prefect Victoire, at the Gryffindor table.

Next, Jason called, "Weasley, Louis," and a boy with white-blonde hair and pale blue eyes nervously walked to the stool. Louis was nothing like his cousin Fred. He was on the shorter side, and had a quiet-yet-confident kind of personality. Louis didn't jump at the change to get in on Fred's pranks, but he didn't attempt to stop his cousin like his sister did. He mainly avoided Fred whenever possible in order not to get into trouble.

The Sorting Hat took its time with Louis. Finally, it shouted, "SLYTHERIN".

The entire room fell silent. Even Louis's sisters, Victoire and Dominique stared at their brother in disbelief as he slowly walked to the Slytherin table, his eyes wide with surprise. He was the first Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin in recent Weasley history, and everyone was shocked at his sorting. Despite the major shock, the sorting ceremony had to continue on. After the ceremony, I finished my speech, and the feast began.

On the morning of November 3rd, I wasn't feeling well at all, yet I forced myself out of bed and into my Headmistress's office. At about eleven o'clock in the morning, the pains that I originally thought to be stomach cramps strengthened, and I when went to the bathroom, I discovered my underwear was soaked. My water must have broke, and now I was in labor! Frantically, I did the math in head. Today was November 3rd; I was due December 22nd. I swore under my breath. If I was truly in labor, then that meant the baby was two months early!

In a panic, I attempted to make my way to the Defense room. On the way there, I met Professor Sniderson, the transfiguration professor, who was on her break, in the hallway.

"Lucianna, are you alright?" Professor Sniderson gasped when she saw me.

"The baby's coming." I said so softly that Professor Sniderson could barely hear me. "Can you get Jason for me and look after his class. I don't think I can make it there myself."

Professor Sniderson quickly helped me back to my office, and then ran to fetch Jason. Jason arrived within the next few minutes and we used floo powder to rush ourselves to the hospital as quickly as we possibly could, since I was unable to apperate.

The pain of giving birth was excruciating. I spent more than eight hours in labor until finally, my child was brought into the world. But the room was silent. There was no sound to be heard. Less than five seconds later, the room went black as I slipped into unconsciousness.

I awoke two days later. Nearly as soon as I had opened my eyes, Nick had his arms wrapped around me in a gentle hug.

"Mum, you're alright. I was so worried about you." Nick cried, tears spilled uncontrollably down his face.

I was confused. "When did you get here?" I murmured, and then I remembered why I was in a hospital bed at St. Mungos. I remembered giving birth, and then hearing nothing but silence afterwards…

"What happened?" I asked my son quickly. "Where's my youngest child? Please tell me he or she is okay."

"Shh…" Nick whispered soothingly. "Dad's asleep. He's been up constantly with you ever since you got here. I doubt if he even got three hours of sleep." Nick pointed to Jason, who, sure enough, was sleeping in an armchair next to my bed.

"Please tell me happened, Nick. Tell me everything." I whispered, so I wouldn't wake my exhausted and most likely stressed out husband.

Nick hesitated, and I feared the worst. "You gave birth to a baby girl at 7:24 pm three days ago. She weighed a mere four pounds, fifteen ounces. Her lungs are dangerously small, so that's why she didn't cry right away. She wasn't breathing at first, but the healers managed to save her. She's breathing now, but only with help from a machine, and she still hasn't opened her eyes."

How had I missed all that? "But she's alright, isn't she?"

Nick sighed. "The healers don't know for sure yet."

We were silent for a few minutes, finally, I asked. "You said she was born three days ago, right?" Nick nodded. "Then, where was I during all this."

"You were unconscious." Nick answered simply. "You lost a lot of blood while giving birth, and so you fainted."

Oh, that made sense. Suddenly, Jason stirred, and his eyes fluttered open. When Jason's eyes met mine, he leaped from his chair, wrapped his arms tightly around me, and wept, calling my name over and over again.

"Jason, I'm fine." I said softly. "I'm here."

"I thought I was going to lose you both." Jason whispered when he finally recovered. "I don't know what I would have done if both of you were gone.

"Jason, I'm going to be fine. You can relax." I soothed, and kissed my husband on the lips.

I wasn't allowed to see my daughter until the following day. Jason, Nick, and I had to wear those little blue masks in order to prevent the baby from getting sick. She was in her own room, again to prevent illness. Even though her eyes still hadn't opened and she was hooked up to a breathing machine, my daughter was still beautiful.

"What do you want to name her?" Jason said softly.

I hesitated. "I don't want to name her until we know for sure if she…" my voice trailed off.

"Lives?" Jason asked.

I nodded weakly.

"She _will _live, Luci." Jason whispered. "We just have to have faith.

Our little girl finally opened her eyes on November 9th, 2015, nearly a week after her birth. Two weeks later, we were able to bring her home. We named her Faith, because we always had faith that she would survive. Her middle name was Karishma, because it meant "Miracle" in Hindi. And the name fit, because she was indeed, our little miracle.


	24. Chapter 24: Teenage Drama

**Chapter 23: Teenage Drama**

When our little Faith began to grow hair, it was as black as mine. A few weeks after her birth, her once blue eyes turned brown. In short, Faith looked like a miniature version of me. By July, 2016, she was a healthy eight-month-old. The healers told us Faith would always be smaller than most children her age, and she would have severe asthma for the rest of her life. Also, Faith probably wouldn't live to one-hundred and twenty, as many witches and wizards lived to nowadays. She would most likely have more of a muggle lifespan, which was better than nothing.

Jason and I asked Minerva to be Faith's godmother. She may have been eighty years old, but she was still in good health. Since she had retired, she admitted that she had been feeling bored. She needed something to do, so she eagerly accepted Jason's and my request. After I went back to work in February, I took Faith to Minerva cottage - which was about two miles away from Hogwarts - everyday, and we paid her to do daycare for us. Minerva loved Faith like a granddaughter she would never have.

One day in July, Nick came home from a party at Michael Wood's house in an extremely good mood. Teddy, Michael, and the Muellenton twins, a large percentage of Nick's closest friends, all graduated the year before, so seventh year Nick, and sixth years Victoire and Jenna Jacobs, were the only students remaining from their tight-knitted group. The group of friends wanted to spend as much time as possible before Nick, Victoire, and Jenna returned to Hogwarts. Jason and I tried to get Nick to tell us why he was in such a good mood, but Nick just laughed and said, "It's a secret."

Nick loved his little sister, and was so protective of her. When he was home, Nick often insisted on feeding Faith her bottle, and played with her so that Jason and I could have some alone time. He later told Jason and me that he never thought he could love Faith after the condition she left me in after giving birth, but now he loves her more than anything.

A few days after the party, Nick came to breakfast a little quiet. Finally, he nervously spoke. "Mum, I wanted to tell that I finally asked the girl I've been crushing on since fifth-year out, and she said 'yes'. So, I was wondering if she could come for dinner on Friday night."

I stopped what I was doing to look at me son. I smiled. My son was in love. My little Nick. I struggled not to tear up. "Who is this girl?" I asked curiously.

Nick blushed. "Um… you'll see when she gets here." Nick said quickly. "So, can she come to dinner?"

I looked at Jason, who was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the _Daily Prophet_. "I don't see a problem with it, do you, Jay?"

Jason looked up from his paper and smiled. "Of course I don't see a problem. We _are _the Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster, after all. Who's going to yell at us for having a non-residential student in the castle when school's not in session, the Ministry of Magic? I doubt Kingsley Shaklebolt will care."

Nick jumped up from his chair and nearly knocking it over, making Faith giggle. "Thanks Mum, Thanks Dad. I'll go send her an owl!" Nick ran off to his room and flung the door shut behind him.

That Friday, Nick excitedly used floo powder to get to his unknown girlfriend's house to pick her up. About ten minutes after he left, there was a knock on the door. With Faith cradled in one arm, I went to open it. Nick and his girlfriend were standing outside. Nick wore a very excited expression on his face while the girl looked sort of nervous. To my surprise, the girl was Jenna Jacobs, one of Nick's best friends.

"Jenna!" I exclaimed, giving her a one-armed hug. "How wonderful it is to see you standing out here rather than someone else. Please, come in."

Jason was just as delighted as I was to discover Jenna was Nick's girlfriend. During dinner, we got to know her better. By the end of the evening, I could see her and Nick's relationship being the kind that lasted.

When Nick received his seventh-year supply list a few weeks later, I couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment on his face.

"Is something wrong, Nick?" I asked.

"No." He muttered.

I wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? You can tell me."

Nick glared at me. "Fine, if you really want to know, I just don't understand why I wasn't made prefect _or _Headboy."

"Nick…"

"Stop it!" Nick snapped. "I don't want excuses. I worked my tail off trying to prove to you that I would make a good Headboy, but it still didn't pay off. Ever since Teddy became prefect in fifth-year, I wanted to be one too, but Dad chose someone else. Now that you are Headmistress, I thought for sure I was going to be made Headboy, but I'm not. Why couldn't you have given me a chance?"

I sighed. "Jason and I would have loved to make you prefect and Headboy, but as your parents, we didn't think it would be fair to the other students if we did." I said softly.

"But it's not fair to me!" Nick exclaimed. "Is that your only reason for not making me a prefect? Are you going to do this to Faith as well, when she's older? I didn't _choose_ to be bitten by a werewolf. I didn't _choose _to be the son of the Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster. It just happened."

Jason slammed his glass of butterbeer on the table and flew from his chair. "Now listen here, Nicholas! Your biological mother would have abandoned you at the hospital if your true mother wasn't there to take you in. Who knows what may have happened to you then. You should be thankful!"

"I am thankful!" Nick bellowed. "But sometimes I wish you were my biological parents who worked simple jobs in the Ministry of Magic. I wish Faith had been born thirteen years earlier, and I wish our family was normal!"

Frightened by all the yelling, Faith, who was sitting in her highchair, began to wail. Both Jason's and Nick's eyes softened, feeling horrible that they had made the little girl they loved so much cry. "See what the two of you have done!" I snarled as I scooped up my daughter and carried her into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

"Shh…" I soothed. "It's alright… Daddy and Nick are just having a little argument."

After awhile, Faith fell asleep. Everything was quiet outside the bedroom, so I slowly opened the door, went into Faith's room, and gently laid her in her crib. When I came back out, Jason was sitting at his place at the table again, and Nick was dishing up the chili that I had abandoned on the stove.

"I'm sorry, Mum." Nick said softly. "I overreacted. And I really am grateful you took me in when my birth mum refused to."

"I know you are." I whispered. After all, I was sure that argument was just typical teenage drama, and I would try to think about how Nick would feel more in the future.


	25. Chapter 25: The Second Lily

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter has a little too much Weasleys/Potters and not enough Cleartons, but I just **_**had **_**to make up my own brief description of each of the Next Generation and my opinions on them, so there you go. :)**

**Chapter 24: The Second Lily**

By 2019, all the Weasleys had arrived at, or even graduated from, Hogwarts. The summer after Victoire's sixth year, she and Teddy finally got together. In August, 2018, they got married, with Nick as their best man, and in late May, 2019, Victoire gave birth to Remus Harry Lupin, and named Nick the godfather. Even though Victoire had graduated, she left behind eleven cousins to keep the staff of Hogwarts on our toes.

In 2016, James Potter, Harry Potter's first-born son, came to Hogwarts. James took after his grandfather and namesake, James Potter the first, in the sense that he was a prankster, and many students thought he was just as arrogant as "Grandpa James", who was James's biggest role model. He was best friends with cousin and fellow troublemaker, Fred, and quickly fit in with Fred's friends. As soon as the sorting hat touched James's head, it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR"! His cousin Lucy, Molly's younger sister, was also in James's year. Lucy was nothing like her sister. Her red hair was extremely curly and bouncy, and she had a bubbly personality. Lucy was kind to everyone and was easy to get along with. She found most of Fred's and James's pranks amusing, and sometimes even joined in on them. That is if she felt like it. Also, she was sorted into Hufflepuff, another first for the Weasleys, but wasn't as big of a shock as her cousin, Louis's sorting.

The following year, Harry's second-born, Albus, and Ron and Hermione Weasley's first-born Rose arrived at Hogwarts. Albus looked like a younger version of Harry, complete with his – or should I say Lily Evans Potter's – emerald eyes. He was an intelligent, thoughtful boy who was constantly being teased by his brother James. Rose had the signature Weasley red hair, but she had clearly inherited her mother's intelligence. Rose and Albus, who were already extremely close, met Scorpius Malfoy, the only son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy, on the Hogwarts Express, and they talked to him when no one else bothered. Albus and Scorpius became friends almost immediately, but, knowing that Draco Malfoy didn't get along with the Weasleys and Potters when they were in school, Rose was a little apprehensive about the idea. As the weeks passed, Rose and Scorpius got along okay, but in their early Hogwarts days they were as close to each other as they were to Albus. While Albus and Rose were sorted into Gryffindor, Scorpius took after his family in one sense and was sorted into Slytherin.

In 2018, Roxanne Weasley joined her cousins and older brother, Fred, at Hogwarts. Roxanne, commonly called Roxy by her cousins, looked almost identical to her mother, Angelina, but with a slightly lighter skin tone. Like her brother, father, and late-uncle, Roxanne was a practical joker, but she also really looked up to Rose, who was her role model. Like her brother and favorite cousin, Roxanne was placed in Gryffindor.

Now, in 2019, there were only two more members of the Weasley/Potter family to be admitted to Hogwarts. When Jason called, "Potter, Lily" during the sorting ceremony, a small girl with light red hair walked nervously to the stool. She reminded me of her grandmother; Lily Evans, the girl who broke my brother's heart. When Lily sat on the stool, I couldn't help but feel a small amount of dislike for the girl. I knew I shouldn't judge Lily for who her grandmother was, - after all, I didn't judge Albus or James for it – but I couldn't help myself.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat shouted. Lily beamed as she went to sit at the Gryffindor table, her older brothers cheering loudly for her.

After a while, Jason called, "Weasley, Hugo", and Rose's younger brother sat on the stool. Hugo was on the shorter side and had fiery, red hair. He was always kind, compassionate and helpful. When the sorting hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Hugo first had a look of surprise on his face, but then that look changed to disappointment. He slowly walked to the Hufflepuff table while his cousin, fourth-year, Lucy, gave him an encouraging smile. With caring Lucy in his house, I knew Hugo would be okay.

One day in January, 2020, Lily was sent to my office for hexing someone. When I asked her where she, a first-year, had learned such a complicated hex, she told me her mother had taught her how so she could defend herself against her brothers' – mainly James's – taunts. Lily was actually like her mother, Ginny; she appeared to be harmless and innocent on the outside, but was feisty and perfectly able to take care of herself on the inside.

"Has anyone told you that you reminded them of your grandmother?" I asked when I had finished lecturing Lily on hexing.

Lily shook her head. "Did you know her?" she asked curiously.

I smiled. "Yes, I was in the same year as her. She was in Gryffindor while I was in Slytherin, but I still knew her just the same. She was… my brother's best friend."

Lily's eyes lit up. "Really? Who's your brother?"

I hesitated. "I called him Prince."

Lily wrinkled her nose and said. "That's a strange name. I'll have to ask my dad about him."

I smiled again. "You do that." After assigning Lily a detention, I sent her on her way.

Maybe I could grow to like a Lily after all.

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll post a longer chapter soon. :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Albus Potter's Discovery

**Author's note: There is such thing as the conjunctivitis curse. I did not make it up. Google it if you don't believe me. :) Just thought I'd mention that.**

**Chapter 25: Albus Potter's Discovery**

Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were best friends. Nothing could change that, not even their parents. Or so everyone thought.

Not long after Faith's sixth birthday, I received an unexpected note.

_Luci,_

_Albus Potter attacked Scorpius Malfoy using the conjunctivitis curse. I assume you would like to speak to them both. Should I send them to you after Madame Pomfrey's through with Scorpius?_

_Love, _

_Jason_

Quickly, I wrote a reply.

_Jason, _

_Please send Mr. Malfoy to me as soon as he is ready. When he is finished, I will ask for Mr. Potter. Thank you._

_Love,_

_Luci_

Whenever students got into an argument, and one of the students was harmed, it had always been a policy of mine to question the victim first, although I was never sure why. In this case, the victim was Scorpius. It took awhile for Scorpius's eyes to go back to normal, as the conjunctivitis curse swelled the victim's eyes shut and caused the victim a great amount of pain. When Madame Pomfrey was through with Scorpius, she sent him to me.

"Do you care to tell me why you are here, Mr. Malfoy?" I asked Scorpius as he sat down across from me.

"I thought you asked for me, Headmistress." Scorpius said with a grin.

I ignored Scorpius's comment. "I need to know what happened between you and Albus in Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning."

The fifth-year Slytherin frowned. "Oh, that." He muttered. "Al and I were in class, and we got into an argument. He used the conjunctivitis curse on me, and I'm his best friend, other than Rose, of course. Imagine what he would have done to me if I was his worst enemy!" Scorpius managed a weak laugh.

"What did you argue about?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that." Scorpius muttered.

"Mr. Malfoy!" I snapped. "You will tell me what your argument was about or the chances of you receiving a punishment will be definite instead of slim."

Scorpius sighed. "I said something Albus didn't like… something about Rose… and he attacked me."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. You're dismissed."

Just as he was about to leave, Scorpius turned around and asked, "Headmistress, is it possible for a Slytherin to fall in love with a Gryffindor?"

Why was he asking me that, of all questions? "Have you forgotten that I, a Slytherin, am _married_ to a Gryffindor? It is _very _possible."

"Thank you, Headmistress." Scorpius said, closing the door behind him.

After Scorpius left, I sent a note to Professor Sniderson, the Transfiguration teacher who was currently teaching the fifth-year Gryffindors, asking her to send Albus Potter to my office. Thinking I had a few minutes, I went to the staff lounge to grab a cup of coffee. There I ran into Neville Longbottom, who had a few questions for me. Before I knew it, more than twenty minutes had passed, and I knew Albus would be waiting for me in my office.

When I returned to my office, Albus was acting more like his brother than himself. He was looking into my pensieve, glancing at the memories I had never shared with anyone but Jason.

"Albus Potter!" I snapped as I yanked Albus out of the pensieve, not bothering to be gentle about. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I – I'm sorry!" Albus stammered. "I didn't know what it would do, I swear!"

Sighing, I closed my eyes for a few seconds. Albus was normally nothing like his brother, James. He always followed the school rules, and even made others obey them, too. That was the reason Jason had made him and his cousin, Rose, the Gryffindor prefects. Still, those memories were not something I wanted him to see. I didn't want any student to see those memories, in fact, especially not the son of Harry Potter.

"How much did you see?" I whispered, trying to stay calm.

Albus didn't say anything.

"Answer me, Potter!" I snarled.

"I got to your fight with your brother about him becoming a deatheater. Is Severus Snape _really _your brother?" Albus replied.

I sighed. It was too late anyway. Albus already saw the memories, so I might as well tell him. "Yes, he was. What does it mean to you?"

"My middle name is Severus. I'm named after him." Albus said softly.

I froze. "Why?" I asked, sounding like a young child.

Albus frowned. "I don't really know. But my dad said he was probably the bravest man he ever knew."

I couldn't believe it. Harry Potter, who not only defeated Voldemort when he was seventeen but also as a _baby, _thought my brother was _brave_. Harry was a valiant Gryffindor, while my brother was a cowardly Slytherin. Nothing made sense.

"Please sit down, Mr. Potter." I said softly, trying to change the subject. When we were both seated, I continued speaking. "I assume you know why you are here."

Albus nodded sadly.

"I want you to tell me your side of the argument, every last bit of it, from the very beginning to the last detail."

Albus sighed. "Well, this morning at breakfast, Scorpius told me he had something important to tell me. But then Rose sat down with us, and he said he'd tell me later. When we went to Defense class, Rose went to talk to her other friends, giving Scorpius the perfect opportunity to speak to me alone. He told me he fancied Rose, which made me mad. I mean, he can't fancy my _cousin_! What if he's ends up breaking her heart or something. Anyways, that's when I used the conjunctivitis curse on him."

Wow. I wasn't expecting that. "Why did you use that curse and not something else?" I asked curiously.

"We were learning about it in Defense, and I couldn't think of anything else to use." Albus answered sheepishly.

I nodded. "Alright, Mr. Potter, you will serve detention every Friday night with Professor Clearton for as long as he sees fit. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Headmistress." Albus said, and I dismissed him from my office.

When I went to pick up Faith from Minerva's cottage that afternoon, I told Minerva about the pensieve incident. Minerva laughed at my story, causing me to glare at her. "What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry, Lucianna." Minerva apologized. "It's just that his _father_ did that to Albus Dumbledore when Harry was in his fourth year. My, that Albus is like his father in so many ways."

I couldn't help but laugh. What else could I do? Well, like father like son, and I guess there would be no other person for a person to take after than the great Harry Potter himself.


	27. Chapter 27: The Portrait

**Chapter 26: The Portrait**

About every other year or so, Jason would have Harry Potter come in and do demonstrations for his classes. Harry would stay in an empty dorm for a week and would give lessons on how to form a patronus and other things he would have taught to the people in his "Dumbledore's Army" back when he was in school. Sometimes his best friend and fellow Auror, Ron Weasley came along as well. During his February 2022 visit, though, Harry was solitary.

I went into Jason's classroom after classes were finished one afternoon to find Harry having a friendly conversation. Jason was just asking how Teddy and Victoire Lupin were doing.

"Well, they're expecting their second child in July." Harry was saying. "And little Remus is keeping them on their toes as usual. He's already three years old! It makes _me_ feel old!"

Jason laughed. "Just wait until you're in your fifties and your oldest child is twenty-two! That's when you're _really _getting old." Jason suddenly noticed me standing in the doorway. "Oh, hello, Luci."

"Good afternoon, Headmistress. You're just the person I wanted to see." Harry said. "It's about my son, Albus."

We said goodbye to Jason, and then I led Harry to my office. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about" I asked.

"Albus told me that you are Severus Snape's sister. Is that true?"

"Yes." I replied hesitantly. "May I ask what it matters to you?"

"Well, you see, Headmistress, I don't recall knowing you as a Snape. Could you explain why that is?"

"I don't like to talk about it." I said shortly.

Harry sighed. "Then perhaps this will change your mind." He said, pulling a small bottle out of his pocket. "In this flask I have a collection of your brother's memories which he gave to me before he died. Do you mind if we take a look at them by using your pensieve?"

It was my turn to sigh. "I don't see why not." I said reluctantly.

Harry poured Severus's memories into the pensieve, and then we stuck our heads in to watch them. The first few were memories I recognized. The first memory, for example, was when Severus first showed himself to Lily Evans, who just happened to be Harry's mother. As the memories progressed, however, they became more foreign to me. The very last memory included Albus Dumbledore instructing Severus to aid Harry in finding the Sword of Gryffindor.

When Harry and I came out of the pensieve, I realized I didn't know half of Severus's life. Yes, Severus _did _kill Dumbledore, but it was only because Dumbledore asked him to. Yes, he may have been a death eater at one point in time, but by the second war, he was fully in allegiance with Dumbledore. The only reason Severus pretended to be in league with Voldemort was so the dark wizard would trust him, and he succeeded, yet he was still killed in the end. My brother wasn't a coward; he was a valiant warrior. Maybe Dumbledore was right… maybe some Hogwarts students are sorted too soon, and maybe Severus _should have _been in Gryffindor. But it was too late now.

I blinked back the tears as I struggled to keep from crying. "I didn't know half of Severus's life." I whispered. "I misjudged him. My own brother."

"It's alright." Harry said softly. "I think a lot of people misjudged him, myself included. Even the sorting hat misjudged him."

I laughed. "I guess even the sorting hat is wrong sometimes. I just have one question though."

"And what's that?"

"How did Severus manage to show you the Sword of Gryffindor without being seen?" I asked.

Harry smiled. "I was out in the woods searching for horcuxes when suddenly I saw a silver doe." He explained. "I followed the doe until I came to a pond, which had the sword frozen inside it. As I later found out it was Severus who had cast the doe as his patronus in order to help me. All those years that I thought he was against me, he was only trying to help me because of his love for my mother, but at the same time, it was hard for him, because I look almost exactly like my father, except I have my mother's eyes."

Suddenly, I remembered something. "Wait a minute!" I exclaimed. "If Severus wasn't really a death eater, then why isn't his portrait in my office?"

Harry sighed. "I've been trying to change that since the war ended. His portrait isn't hung up on this wall because Severus abandoned his Headmaster's position. But I still think he deserves to be recognized, and I was hoping you could help me convince people of that."

"Absolutely!" I exclaimed. "I feel like I owe Severus something after the way I treated him. The question is, how do we get a portrait placed on the wall?"

"I think the best way is to take to the Minister of Magic." Harry replied. "Kingsley Shaklebolt is a friend of mine, so we have a good chance of him agreeing."

I smiled. "I'll do whatever it takes.

_(A month later)_

"So you see, Kingsley, these memories are the reason why Headmistress Clearton and I would like for Professor Snape's portrait to be hung in the headmasters office." Harry told Kingsley Shacklebolt after showing him my brother's memories.

"Well, you've definitely convinced me." Kingsley replied. "I say go for it."

So there I was, standing outside my office, wondering what my brother's portrait would say when I walked in. Would he still be mad at me, or would he welcome me with open arms? There was only one way to find out.

I heard Severus gasp in surprise as I opened the door and walked into the office. "Lucianna?" He asked in disbelief.

"Hello, Severus." I replied with a weak smile.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Severus whispered. "How can this be?"

"Harry and I convinced the Minister of Magic to allow us to place your portrait in the headmaster's office, and I am the Headmistress." I paused for a moment. "I was wrong about you Severus, and I… I'm so sorry." Although I promised myself I wouldn't cry, tears spilled from my eyes anyway.

"Lucianna, please… don't do this to me." Severus begged. "I believe it is _I _that should be sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me… Prince." I said with a smile.

Severus smiled back. "Of course, Raven."

Severus and I spent the next few hours "catching up". I told him about Jason, Nick, and Faith, and about my career at Hogwarts. I also told him how Harry showed me his memories. Severus told me how when he died, he had found Lily in heaven, and they were able to mend their friendship. He had even gotten along fine with her husband, James Potter. When I eventually left my office to go "home" for the night, I knew I had my brother back, and we would be as close as we were before, forever.

**Author's note: I had originally planned for this chapter to be two chapters, but I realized the second part would be they would be too short if I did that, so now they are one. :) Just to let you know they will be only one more chapter after this, the epilogue. Thanks for reading (and for some of you, reviewing) and I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed reading it.**


	28. Epilogue

**Author's note: Sorry about the huge gap of years between chapters. I just thought last chapter was a good place to end, so now here's the Epilogue. **

**Epilogue: Thirty-three years later**

**2055**

So much can happen in fifty-six years. When I was hired for the Potions Mistress position, my entire life changed. I fell in love, got married, adopted a son, gave birth to a daughter, became Headmistress of Hogwarts, and was reunited with my twin brother, all in the span of twenty-three years. And now, in the year 2055, so much has happened since then.

Nick got a job within the Ministry of Magic. He and Jenna married in 2024 and gave me three grandchildren. Lucianna Jenna Clearton was born in 2026, Jason Ted Clearton was born in 2028, and Amelia Faith Clearton was born in 2031. Just recently, Nick's boss discovered Nick was a werewolf, and fired him. Nick sued his boss for "werewolf discrimination" and won, but unfortunately, he is still unable to get his job back.

Faith was sorted into Hufflepuff in 2027. At first she was disappointed with her sorting, but she soon learned to love her house. Faith proved that she wasn't "just a Hufflepuff" and that she had the same qualities that some of the other houses had. She become a "Hufflepuff ambassador" and loved to show others just how special Hufflepuff house really was.

Faith married Teddy's and Victoire's son, Remus Harry Lupin in 2040. She was three and a half years older than him, but since Nick and Teddy were such good friends, Faith and Remus – who was named after his grandfather, Remus, and father's godfather, Harry – knew each other well. Faith gave birth to Anthony Dominic Lupin on September 14, 2042. Anthony is now almost thirteen years old and is a second-year Gryffindor. His brother, Patrick Mitchell Lupin was born on October 15, 2044. He is ten years old and can't wait to go to Hogwarts. On July 28, 2047, Faith gave birth to Hope Fleur and Grace Alexandra, making the eight year old twins my youngest grandchildren. Faith works as a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_, but unlike the infamous Rita Skeeter, she writes nothing but the truth.

I am now ninety-five years old, and have been Headmistress of Hogwarts for about thirty years. Although my once midnight black hair turned gray, I still do not feel old. Still, I have decided it is time to retire. Jason is eighty-five, and plans to become Headmaster while I just "hang out" around the castle. When Jason retires, we will buy a little cottage somewhere, where we will spend the rest of our lives.

It's now August, and Jason still needs to find someone to replace him in Defense Against the Dark Arts and take on the position of Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress. There is only one person we see fit for the job, and that is Nick. Jason and I still feel bad about never making him prefect or headboy, and we don't want to leave him out of this opportunity as well. Jason and I talked it over with the Minister of Magic a week ago to make sure it was okay for a third Clearton to be a Headmaster. The Minister said, "Just as long as this doesn't become a monarchy or anything", so now all we have to do is ask Nick.

Just then, there is a knock on the door, interrupting my day dreams. "You said there was something you wanted to ask me in person?" Nick asks when he walks in the door.

Jason smiles. "Well, I was wondering if, since your mother is retiring and I'm taking her place, you would want to be my Deputy Headmaster."

Nick's eyes light up. "You bet I would!" He exclaims as he gives his father a hug.

And we all lived happily ever after. :)

**Fin.**

**Author's notes (****PLEASE READ. VERY IMPORTANT****): Thanks for reading (and in some case, reviewing)! I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry about all of the confusing dates… I just thought you would want to know about Lucianna's and Jason's grandchildren. A couple of things before I say "Adieu":**

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing (In order of review appearance, not importance. :) You're all important to me): Cassia4you, anonymous,**** iamnumbernine****,**** jekl****, PureAngelEyes, ****MandyHarry64****, ****DragonQuill6913****, and**** GoldenSnitch123**

**Special thanks to all of the reviewers above who are underlined, because they reviewed more than once. :)**

**Now, in case you are reading this sometime after January, 2012, just because I finished this story, doesn't mind I've disappeared off the face of the Earth, so please continue to review, even if it **_**is **_**the year 2015 or something. :)**

**Finally, be on the lookout for my next story, a family/friendship most-likely-two-shot about Lucy and Hugo Weasley called something along the lines of Tales of the Weasley Hufflepuffs (I'm not too sure on the title yet. :) ), which will appear within the following week.**

**So long for now,**

**~ TwiHarInk113**


End file.
